


未了之事

by 3O55



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3O55/pseuds/3O55
Summary: 环太平洋AU还是群像向光战是【公式光】 official WOL这个AU点子来自@仓町和@雨街两位的聊天，但我觉得这玩意真他妈带劲，我就写了。世界观考据及专有名词译法全部来自豆瓣大佬@乌鸦火堂只根据电影第一部的世界观创作，电影第二部烂到我难以承认它属于环太平洋边抠脚边写的，怪兽名字都是蛮神或者游戏内boss的，机甲我直接套了神兵。请勿较真。
Relationships: Arbert/Lamitt, Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva, Gaius van Baelsar/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 诺弗兰特作为一个海德林星球上存在的地区设定，可视为与艾欧泽亚分数不同大陆的大洲  
> 游戏内没有正式出现但设定内存在的地名不再另做对照

请读这字行之间。我们将二百年后相会

当旅馆墙壁中的扩音器被遗忘

终于可以睡去，变成三叶虫。

特拉斯特罗默《致防线后面的朋友》

  


这个故事就从世界的终结讲起吧。因为，它就是这样开始的。人类的历史也是这样，从一个开始迈向一个终结，从一个终结诞生新的开始。短暂的夏季很快被取代，凛冬随之到来，寒冷，席卷一切，冻结伊尔萨巴德大陆每一寸阴郁的土地，并且极为漫长。居住在中央山脉寒冷北方的伽雷马人早已习惯应对各种苦难，他们在这片苦寒的土地筑起金属的堡垒，修建基地，在仓库中贮藏秋季珍贵的农作物。长久以来，他们已经习惯于熬过漫长寒冬。就像所有难捱的日子那样，冬天终将过去——就像这颗星球的每一个冬季那样，然后如此往复。

它总是会过去，直到五年前那一天。

在后来的很长一段时间里，马克西马不断反复回想起那一天，但他能回想起的都是一些无关紧要的事，一些可称之为日常的经历。在那一天，他度过了自己的29岁生日，从修理店取回了父亲的眼镜。就在他坐在自己的家里，提起笔为元老院的朋友写一封回信的时候，有某种东西朝这片土地袭来。在那一天，怪兽“迦楼罗”出现在帝国与艾欧泽亚交战的前线基地南方堡，在经过整整三天，动用阿格里俄斯级战舰发动全部火力之后，“迦楼罗”被消灭。阿格里俄斯级战舰坠毁，帝国将领莉维亚·萨斯·尤尼乌斯阵亡，北萨纳兰死亡数十万人，南方堡无人生还。

很多年以后人们回顾这件事，将这称为“K日”，或者“K入侵”，在蛮族的历史教科书上，它写作“北萨纳兰事件”，并将之定义为伽雷马帝国与艾欧泽亚正式停火的标志；在帝国的教科书上，则写作“南方堡战役”，以纪念伽雷马人民为抗击怪兽而在南方堡作出的巨大牺牲。

但对于马克西马，或者经历了那一天的大部分人来说，那仅仅只是意味着世界终结的开始。

  


  


企业号出现了。

像一条暴风雨里摇摇欲坠的小船，飞空艇从覆盖天际的浓重乌云和呼啸的风雨里现出身影。它降落的过程中，马克西马透过纷乱的雨幕第一次看到了艾欧泽亚人制造的飞艇。令他惊讶的是，它完全是露天式的，不存在任何舱室。不过，这艘出自伽雷马知名机工师独子之手的飞艇仍然无疑是杰出的飞行装置，它很好地证明了即使没有任何舱室，仅凭看起来脆弱而且简陋的结构，它仍然有能力安全地搭载乘客穿过铅灰色的倾颓天顶和狂风骤雨。企业号在空中顺着气流盘旋了两圈后停靠在基地的飞艇港口，引擎轰鸣，马克西马脚下的雨水随之一阵颤动。一些人从上面走下来，为首的男人马克西马认识，是前往艾欧泽亚与那一边接洽的科学官尼禄·托尔·斯卡艾瓦，他挥着两条胳膊，抱怨的声音淹没在嘈杂的雨幕里。

“糟糕透顶！”金发的男人忙不迭撑起一把雨伞，是帝国制式的。“我从没有过这么糟的航行体验！”

马克西马观察着他身后的那些人，一个消瘦的孩子，一个被称为拉拉菲尔的种族的女人，另一个面孔苍老的加雷马人是米德的独子西德，他们看起来与整个画面格格不入，仿佛巨石板棋盘上放置的塑料玩具。是那个女人吗？但在他看来她比起战士更像是一个学者。这让他困惑，总不可能是那个女孩吧，他想，她还是个孩子呢。

“你们好，”他等着那些人走到他面前，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“欢迎来到破碎穹顶。”

破碎穹顶——这曾经是每一座停放机甲的军事基地统一的名字，他们都来源于马克西马所在的这所基地，这里是帝国为对抗怪兽而在伊尔萨巴德最南端修建的第一所基地，后来的港口基地都以此命名，不管是帝国境内的，还是帝国在艾欧泽亚以及南方大陆修建的。马克西马的声音里不自觉地流露出自豪之情。

“皇帝陛下非常热切地盼望您的到来……”他说到这，视线再一次挨个飘过这些脸孔，在上面寻找着属于传说中的英雄的端倪。西德看出他的犹疑不定，推着其他人往边上挪了一步，随着他们的动作，马克西马才看到了他在等的人。

在这一刻到来之前，马克西马曾经猜想过对方是一个怎样的人，在五年前的那一天里，在夷为平地的南方堡里孤身生还的艾欧泽亚军人，在战场上两次击败盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨军团长的战士，拥有与任何机甲驾驶员进行精神同调的特殊适配性，被蛮族的世界奉为光之战士的英雄。无论他曾经幻想过怎样的形象，但那都不是现在他眼前这个人。

像是被什么拖慢了步调，那个年轻人四下环顾着，他走得比其他同伴落后很多，因此马克西马一开始并没有注意到他。他没有撑伞，猛烈的雨水冲刷过他显得单薄的身板，狂风灌进他的袖子，把它们吹的鼓鼓囊囊的，但那个人对此似乎并不怎么在意。直到那个精灵女孩子朝他招手，出声催促他，他才快走几步站到马克西马面前。

马克西马吞咽了一下，确保自己没有流露出不恰当的神色，然后重新说：“皇帝陛下非常热切地盼望您的到来，英雄阁下。”

年轻的英雄漫不经心地点点头，似乎把注意力放在了其他地方，在马克西马转身引他们前往基地内部的时候，他仍远远地回头看向机库的出海口——机甲“究极神兵”停靠的地方。

“那就是‘究极神兵’号，于五年前投入前线的第一架机甲，也是当今服役记录最长的一架。”马克西马顺着英雄的视线解说，“它的驾驶员是——”

“盖乌斯。”英雄用低哑的声音接口，仿佛这个名字里有什么点亮了他那双毛玻璃一样沉寂的眼睛，他转回头瞥向马克西马。

“——正是如此。”

光彩溜走了，英雄似乎又失去了方才的专注，再一次陷入自己的思绪里。为了不显得过于沉闷，马克西马只好介绍起这所基地，虽然他觉得大部分的内容在场的人们都已经知道了——没有人预料到迦楼罗是会飞的怪兽，在她降落之前，没有人抬头留心天上。但并不是所有怪兽都有这样的能力。就像没有两朵完全相同的蔷薇，怪兽的形态也是各种各样的。在拉扎罕付出被“泰坦”夷为平地的代价之后，人们终于弄清这些怪物来自妖歌海一处深远的海底，在那里存在着一道与另一个世界的缝隙，学者们把它称之为虫洞。两个月后，“伊芙利特”登陆伊尔萨巴德南部，帝国出动停放在破碎穹顶内、尚在调整状态的实验兵器“究极神兵”，取得了人类与怪兽对峙的历史上第一次胜利。讲到这里，尼禄打断他开始滔滔不绝地讲起究极神兵的服役历史。他两片薄嘴唇分分合合，说个没完没了，比起抱怨机甲的危险性，他听上去更像一个父亲在夸耀自己顽皮的儿子。

“这东西并不是每个人都能吃得消。”这位究极神兵的总工程师喋喋不休，“这些亚拉戈人的古代科技真要命。除了阁下之外，现在可以单人驾驶机甲的驾驶员只有太子芝诺斯殿下，这在你们艾欧泽亚可是一个人也没有吧？加隆德？”

“帝国的科学官和萨雷安的学究们一致认为，独自驾驶是一项危险的行为。这也是为什么我们非常需要英雄阁下的帮助。”

在西德对总工程师的挑衅做出任何回应之前，马克西马出面赶紧息事宁人。他局促地瞥了一眼艾欧泽亚的英雄，在他之前所做的调查里，这位英雄似乎一直强烈反对艾欧泽亚的同僚尝试任何形式的单独驾驶。这也是他为什么总是代替那些失去搭档的驾驶员死去的搭档与他们共同出战。他们穿过破碎穹顶人流最密集的底部中枢区，各种物资的运输和交接都在这个区域进行，但加雷马人以他们最为引以为傲的纪律在这里找到了生存之道，清洁工人、运输工、机甲工程师、科学官，这些人各自占据了自己的位置，有条不紊地干着手里的工作。一辆运输飞艇从他们眼前驶过，除了尼禄之外，在场的其他人都扭过头去看了那上面的东西——马克西马从教科书上看到过类似的组织，但他说不准那是不是一样的东西，那些赘生的瘤状物在青蓝色的溶液里漂浮着，还在缓慢地抽动，马克西马猜测那可能是脑的一部分。在运输艇后方站着的是一个穿科学官白色制服的小个子男人，以及一个军官打扮的高大加雷马女人。

“请别回头看。”

马克西马领着频频回头的一行人往机库方向继续前进。听到他的话，他们只得不情愿地转回头。

“那是尤拉吗，她看起来和她哥哥很像。”西德回忆道。

尼禄从鼻子里挤出一个哼哼：“疯婆子。”

“那是奈尔·范·达纳斯军团长，我们的首席武器专家，本计划的总科学官。”马克西马尽可能简略地说，不太想提及把她叫做尤拉的同僚，甚至她的父亲和其他军官都被她手刃这种事。“我要提醒诸位，她是一个危险的人物，为了各位的人身安全，我真诚建议各位和她保持距离。”

艾欧泽亚的英雄收回四处张望的目光，他显得有些困惑——在他的认知里，第七军团长奈尔·范·达纳斯是一个男人，并且是一位驾驶员，和他的妻子布拉达曼特共同驾驶机甲“达拉穆德”号。在怪兽“西瓦”现身北洋的时候，他曾经代替牺牲的穆恩布瑞达，与驾驶员于里昂热搭档与这对夫妇共同战斗过。马克西马畏缩了一下，拉拉菲尔的女学者好心解救了他：

“她是那个发掘机甲的亚拉戈专家，是不是？”她转向年轻的英雄，他默认了。

机甲并不是帝国研制的。

早在两千年前，在这个星球存在过的古文明亚拉戈就曾经抵御过怪兽的侵袭。不管是究极神兵，还是原型机，或者其他大部分曾经活跃在战线的机甲，它们都是古亚拉戈人为了与怪兽对抗而制造的装置。尤拉·范·达纳斯一开始只不过是个研究亚拉戈考古的普通科学官罢了。然而，三年前的事件让她爬到了现在的位置。在那场战斗中，达拉穆德号被摧毁，巨大的飞行怪兽“俾斯麦”吞食了位于机甲头部的驾驶舱。得知这个消息后，时任第十四军团科学官的尤拉作出了一个决定——使用小型飞空战舰诱导“俾斯麦”，在其经过帝国研究设施博兹雅堡垒的上空时启动行星轨道上的亚拉戈人造卫星“卫月”。

“俾斯麦”化为乌有，博兹雅堡垒及其周边城市在一瞬间蒸发，死亡人数超过数千万，那一役随之成为记载以来伤亡最为惨重的怪兽作战。

死者中就包括同行的西德的父亲，米德·南·加隆德。

不过，在皇帝的眼里，显然能够达成目的作战就是好的。马克西马打不定主意，不知道该怎样和这些人说起这段历史，同时又不刺痛两国人好不容易缓和的关系，但在他悄悄瞥向西德的时候，西德的表情仿佛已经知道了。在他们各怀心事的空档里，运输电梯的提示灯亮了，显示他们已经到达基地最高层的天顶区。

破碎穹顶基地透明的天顶是活动的，其结构可以像花瓣一样绽开或闭合——此时它们紧紧相接，以遮挡基地外呼啸的暴风雨。“破碎穹顶”因而得名。虽然后续建造的沿海基地设计不一，但每一座基地都以破碎穹顶作为命名。这座基地一开始的设计能够容纳三架机体——究极神兵、原型神兵、以及皇帝瓦厉斯陛下的私人机库。随着战事不断升级，机甲的报废速度远超过其发掘和生产，当金钱和物资再也无法支撑猎人计划庞大的运转消耗，他们先是关停了诺弗兰特的基地，接着是利姆萨·罗敏萨的，最后关闭了阿尔迪纳德东岸那些，剩下的机甲被集中到这里，“破碎苍穹”动用最后的资源进行了一次扩建，现在，这里停靠了人类仅剩的五台机甲。

破碎穹顶基地是人类对抗怪兽的第一座军事设施，也是最后一座。

一行人走过天顶区高悬的天桥。那个精灵族女孩子开始聊起一些他们在本国的事情，她讲到，她和她的双胞胎兄弟也曾经打算成为驾驶员，但最后人们发现他们俩完全无法实现同调。马克西马听过这个故事，在他为了促进这一双人驾驶的决策实施的途中，他调查了很多关于艾欧泽亚的英雄的事。这个女孩讲的正是那些人如何发现这个男人可以和任何一位驾驶员达到同调这一不可思议的现象的过程。看来她就是阿莉塞了，他有些羞愧，在半个小时以前他还以貌取人地把她当做一个孩子呢。

讲到最后，她看上去想拍拍英雄的肩膀，但是她还太矮小，够不到英雄的肩膀，于是拍了拍他的手臂：

“我们的英雄，他和我或者阿尔菲诺都能达到契合度90%以上的同调。”

她的语气就像马克西马介绍破碎穹顶堡垒那样难掩引以为傲。

艾欧泽亚的英雄似乎对谈话心不在焉。他趴在栏杆上，俯视着中枢区，眼神飘向一台运输中的机甲。

“那是‘红宝石’号。”马克西马指着那台鲜红的机甲，它离他们很远，但机甲本身巨大的体型让它仍然显眼。它的原型脱胎于究极神兵，但与之不同的是，这个绯红的机甲具有两只非常巨大的利爪。“曾经由一对非常年轻的兄妹驾驶，眼下，我们正在寻找新的驾驶员来操纵它。”

一阵沉默攫住了他们，在场的人都知道他的话意味着什么。他们盯着红宝石号的机组人员跟着起重平台把它运送进机库，一时间没有人说话。好在，一台新的机甲被运出机库，后面跟着一群匆匆忙忙的工程师和清洁工，看上去就像一群嘈杂的蚂蚁，马克西马立刻介绍道：

“那是‘原型神兵’号，帝国在阿济兹拉发掘的机体。我们推断它可能是究极神兵的原型机，两者在结构和功能上高度相似。”

“原型神兵”十几个小时前刚刚参加了战斗，此刻正停在机库接受维护人员的清理和保养。他们使用高压水枪清洗机体缝隙内的酸性粘液和组织残留物，接通神兵背后的管道，为推进装置注入青磷水和冷却液——与拥有强力巨爪的红宝石神兵不同，原型神兵的设计是具有飞行功能的。一些人拆开位于神兵颈部的舱门，传送轴承将驾驶舱运往更高的楼层进行桥接设备的精密维护，驾驶舱是全透明的，因此可以清楚地看到内部只有一个驾驶席。

英雄看到这一幕，眨了眨眼，接着陷入思考。他脸上的惊讶逐渐退去，他推了一下栏杆，站直身体，今天第一次，他脸上浮现出一点笑意，令笼罩在他面孔上无言的冰霜融化了。

“阿尔伯特也在这里。”

得到马克西马的确认之后，英雄面带笑容地跟他说他们以前就认识。这笑容很快就从他嘴边溜走，他的脸再一次紧绷起来。一开始马克西马并不知道发生了什么，事实上，这位英雄全身都紧绷起来，他在自己周围竖起一道沉默的墙，并维持着这道壁垒转过身。他随着英雄的动作回过头，看清了远处朝他们走来的人。

尽管已经超过六十岁，但盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨实际上看起来要年轻得多。他是个皮肤黝黑的加雷马人，兼具军人和演说家的气势，他高耸的眉弓压着一双深陷的浅色的眼睛，使得他的面孔带有一种无法抚平的肃穆。盖乌斯朝一行人所在的方向走过来，步伐一下一下敲在天桥金属的地面上。这可不妙。马克西马暗想。他之前听说军团长本人对这个合作的提案意见很大，直到皇帝陛下下达谕旨之前都在反对这件事。他尽力维持着镇定，准备开口做一番例行的介绍，军团长摆手令他噤声。他的视线越过马克西马，直接对上了沉默而立的英雄，在他的审视下，英雄的瞳孔收缩了。

“这不是战场，我也不是你的敌人。”军团长的眼神一直盯着艾欧泽亚的英雄，就好像马克西马和其他人完全不存在似的，“如果经过这五年你还没弄清这一点，那么无论你的同调适应性多强，无数的人都会被你害死。”

一针见血，马克西马不安地想，有点过于一针见血了。西德和拉拉菲尔族的女学者皱起眉头，阿莉塞看上去怒火更盛一些，她张开嘴，但艾欧泽亚的英雄用手搭上她的肩膀，当他不看着盖乌斯的时候，他的神情又再一次缓和了。他安抚性地捏了捏她的肩，以眼神示意她退让。马克西马吐出一口气，空气的温度告诉他，这场对峙已经结束了。

盖乌斯闭了闭眼，等到他重新睁开眼的时候，语气也缓和了许多：

“明天2000点，我要在格斗训练室看到你。”

说完，不等艾欧泽亚的英雄有任何回复，他就转过身踩着来时一样沉稳的步子离开了。这时候垂着头的英雄却抬起眼，从背后注视起他的背影，这一次他没有流露出紧绷，他只是若有所思地盯着盖乌斯走进运输电梯，然后安全门关闭，直到指示灯显示它已经运行到了位于下方的办公层，他的视线也没有移开。

  


  


他们在晚餐时间遇到了原型神兵的驾驶员，就是英雄口里那个叫阿尔伯特的男人，他主动朝他们打招呼，搬过来挨着英雄和他们坐在一起。阿尔伯特是个在很多地方都和艾欧泽亚的英雄相似的男人，某种程度上，他们都是唯一的生还者，他们甚至有着相似的坚毅脸孔。马克西马听说他原本是与一位拉拉菲尔人搭档的，但在那场毁灭整个诺弗兰特的惨烈战役中，他同时失去了他的搭档和机甲。人们发现他的时候他倒在伊尔萨巴德结冰的东海岸——他在搭档死后独自驾驶严重损毁的机甲穿越了整个翠浪海。在实施“究极”计划的时候，皇帝第一时间就想到将他征召，以驾驶只有单人席位的原型神兵，经费过于紧迫，没有办法为它进行合乎双人规格的改装。出于某种马克西马不了解的缘由，皇帝陛下似乎极力避免太子芝诺斯殿下成为原型神兵的驾驶员。

也许陛下的内心深处仍然是一位父亲，而父亲都会想要保护他们的儿子。马克西马想。

这个晚上相对于白天是相当放松而且惬意的，至少对于马克西马来说是这样。在短短一个下午和两位军团长打交道令他筋疲力尽，而坐下来填饱肚子是一件令人快慰的事。与阿尔伯特一起进餐似乎让艾欧泽亚的英雄心情很好，整个晚上，他时不时参与进他们的交谈，就好像白天那个心不在焉、思绪重重的年轻人是另外一个人似的。

“你们是我们所有人的攻坚手，”叫阿尔伯特的年轻驾驶员给自己倒了一杯麦酒，他的语气坚定而平静，听上去完全不像是在说会让他丧命的那档子事，“他们打算找另外两个孩子驾驶红宝石号，一对加雷马姐妹驾驶钻石号，我们三个做先锋给你们打掩护，这是我们最后的一仗。”

年轻的英雄点点头，对于他自身的安排，他在来加雷马之前就已经很清楚了。阿尔伯特把杯子凑到嘴边，他的脸色突然一变，接着，毫无征兆地，他一转头，把今晚他吃下的所有东西一股脑吐在了地板上。

有人认出他是刚刚凯旋归来的驾驶员，人群里伸出几只手拍打他的背，递给他一块手帕，于是他用它把自己擦干净。等到他转回头来，脸上又恢复了先前那种坚定、从容的神情。

“没什么大不了，”他说，“上一次也是这样的，一会儿就过去了。”他说的上一次是他的搭档牺牲的那次，那之后，直到昨天，他再也没有驾驶过机甲。

英雄皱起眉，他问阿尔伯特感觉如何，有没有耳鸣，平衡感错乱，或者偏头痛。在他看来，双人驾驶就是这样极其必要的——毕竟，进行神经桥接试验的过程中，曾有不止一个驾驶员付出了当场死亡的代价以证实这一点。就萨雷安学者的结论来说，这些神经过载造成的损害都是不可逆的。

“这感觉真带劲——就像十个怪兽对着你的头同时拳打脚踢似的。”

阿尔伯特举起杯，他的手抖得厉害，但他稳住了。在倾洒出更多的麦酒之前，他一仰头，把它们一饮而尽。

“我不知道那个加雷马人是不是感觉和我一样，但如果他真的这么着服役了五年，那他可真是个硬汉。”

这一次，马克西马没有忙着接话，说一些诸如正是如此我们才很需要英雄之类的东西。在这个松弛、温饱的夜晚，他再一次挨个看着那几张来客的脸，他们似乎离他很远，变得模模糊糊的。他的记忆反而格外鲜明，每一个细小的部分都格外清晰，像是成倍放慢了。他脑海里回想着今天早些时候见到的盖乌斯本人。比起眼前这个眼白里带着血丝，强打精神的年轻人，军团长看上去并不像一个饱受神经过载所困的人，他甚至比这所设施里大部分疲劳、紧张、营养不良的工作人员气色更好。但是就在他面对着艾欧泽亚的英雄，闭上眼又睁开的时候，某个极为短暂的刹那，马克西马在他的脸上发现了那种衰败的征兆。他曾经见过一次这样的征兆，他意识到这一点的时候正坐在父亲的灵柩边上，亲朋好友们围绕着他，搜肠刮肚想说一些安慰他的话，却只说出一些毫无用处的词。

那个时候，马克西马在想自己的事，他回想起他父亲生前的一个下午，他们在元老院的走廊里碰面。他是很健康的，甚至刚进行了一场辩论，他从没进行过这么精彩绝伦的辩论，也从没发挥得这么好、这么雄辩、这么思如泉涌、妙语连珠。他和马克西马讲起他们的辩论，显得格外兴致高昂、神采奕奕，几乎像在发光。但也许是一个表情、或者一瞬间的神态，马克西马在那张脸发现了这种征兆。

有人在这时候叫他，是那个聪敏的拉拉菲尔女学者，马克西马后来听出她是研究怪兽行为学的。她感谢他迎接他们，以及他为促成这次合作付出的努力。这些艾欧泽亚人全都看着他。他对他们报以微笑，杯子碰在一起。

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

我知道，痛苦乃是唯一的高贵  
无论人世和地狱都不能腐蚀  
波德莱尔《祝福》

“你怎么了？”  
艾欧泽亚的英雄问。他站原地活动着身体，掂量着手里的短棍，刚刚和他比试的年轻帝国军官揉着肋骨从摔跤垫上站起来，嘶着气回到围观的同伴们中去了。  
他没理他。“下一个。”  
但是英雄扬起手里的武器，拦住了要走上来的对手。他往场馆门口走了几步，从比试区域走了下来，站在他面前观察他的脸。“你在生哪门子气？”  
“回到你的位置上。”盖乌斯命令他，“下一个。”  
英雄歪了歪头，皱着眉，他看上去还想说什么，但是妥协了。他重新回到摔跤垫上，和在那里等待的女性百夫长互相点头致意，各自摆好阵势。  
“开始。”他宣布。  
百夫长的节奏并不像是一个女性，盖乌斯话还没说完，她的短棍就以猛烈的攻势劈向英雄的门面。很显然，对于等待中的插曲，她感到颇不耐烦。英雄双手抬起短棍截住了她的动作，她就势收回手并立刻向前戳刺，并没有任何等英雄主动出手的意思。  
旁观的高个子军官抽了一口气。  
盖乌斯不清楚那个军官在紧张什么，毕竟，这是一场略带表演性质的体能测试，结果在一开始就已经毫无悬念了。他转而想起那个人正是昨天带着这些人参观基地的那个文官，皇帝下达这次的命令，似乎也有他卖力从中奔走。他看了一眼手里的名单，大部分都是一些年轻的贵族军官，也有一些倾向改革派的军官，盖乌斯猜想那是这个文官安排进去的。一开始，气氛很是紧绷，军方的年轻人中有不少人抱着蛮族不应当有资格驾驶机甲的观念，但是艾欧泽亚的英雄表现得非常谦逊，甚至友善。对于前几个对手，他总是和对方周旋几招，然后根据对方出手的习惯予以应对，调整自己的节奏，如此配合对方的步调打上一会才轻轻地攻击对方的破绽，把对手击倒。如此几次之后，格斗训练室内甚至响起了说笑声，这里聚集的毕竟是一些年轻的孩子，一些人从猎人学校刚刚毕业，还从没见过战场的样子，没见过死亡，他们已经渐渐接受了这个沉默寡言的年轻人。  
英雄出手了。  
在百夫长咄咄逼人的猛烈攻势下，他不断后退，手里的短棍转来转去，似乎只是心不在焉地应付。拖了一会之后，他突然停下来，在人们还没意识到发生了什么的短短一瞬间，他突然将左手的短棍换到了右手，他的短棍直直越过百夫长的横劈，重重击中她的胃部，使得她猛然向后跌落在摔跤垫上。似乎他已经厌烦了耐心地和对手周旋。  
这一次，人群中许多人纷纷倒抽冷气。女性百夫长发出一声呻吟，听起来很是痛苦。  
一场毫无意义的比试，两个人都带着多余的情绪。比试的意义不是打斗，而是交流和磨合——以格斗中的反应测试默契的程度。这个测试最先是由一个军人出身的帝国科学官提出的，在最早的驾驶员搭档中，许多组合是基于完成共同的使命而组成，但这样的安排带来了许多战时事故。最常见是遮羞反射——你前一天晚上刚和火辣的医疗官来了一发，你当然不想春宫被搭档看个干净，但在精神同调中，两人共享意识，这一现象无法避免。后来他们开始在亲近的亲族中进行选拔，父子、恋人、兄弟姐妹，驾驶员的数量一度极为难以满足驾驶需求。直到这位科学官倡导这一搏击测试，从一个人的搏击风格以看出他的秉性、处世作风、甚至生活习惯，并以不断的对练筛选默契度更高的组合。虽然在帝国以外的地区这一测试曾经因为“过于野蛮”等理由推广艰难，但事实证明，经过测试选拔的军人搭档稳定程度确实有了显着的提升。这个测试只是为了交互，并非为了斗殴，就算是之前那些小打小闹的比试，也比这一次的来得不那么令盖乌斯失望。  
“阿格里乌斯，向你的医疗官报到。下一个。”  
没有人挪动，他们全都直盯着站在摔跤垫上的英雄，他背对着盖乌斯，但盖乌斯多少能猜到这些年轻军官看到了怎样的东西——他们最终意识到，眼前这个瘦削、沉默，似乎内向又温和的蛮族年轻人并不是他们的同类。  
百夫长站起来，她的脸仍然因痛苦扭曲着，汗珠顺着她的下巴滑落。她在人们的注视下离开了格斗训练室，盖乌斯往旁边错开给她让出门口的位置。但她抬起头的时候，某种惊愕取代了她脸上的痛苦，她大睁着眼，脸色猛然变得煞白了。  
“殿下。”她轻声说，声音颤抖，甚至显得惊恐。  
除了仍然伫立不动的英雄，所有人都站起来，盖乌斯也转过身，他们朝着来者行礼。  
帝国皇太子芝诺斯•耶•加尔乌斯走进格斗训练室。  
就算在纯血统的加雷马人里，皇太子也显得异常高大和挺拔，行走起来颇具压迫感。他在人少的地方找了个位置靠着墙，手松松地搭在他挂在腰间的武器上。  
“请继续，不用管我。”  
太子以一种愉快的声调宣布，这一次，没有人愣在原地。名单上下一个军官很快站出来，与艾欧泽亚的英雄展开了比试。但他显然已经被刚才一系列意料之外的情况打乱了阵脚，动作慌慌张张；英雄似乎也不再有耐心展示他的包容，他用短棍快速而精准地扫中了这个年轻人的脚踝，结束了这个回合。按照规则，他们还要再进行四个回合的对练，接着是名单上余下的三个军官，最后是自己。但对于今天的这场安排，盖乌斯已经失去了兴致。  
他开始头疼。  
突然之间，人群里有人发出了轻轻的“噢”的一声。  
一阵风扫过盖乌斯面前。  
皇太子是突然发动进攻的，盖乌斯沉浸在自己的想法里，并没有注意到他什么时候脱掉了披着的华贵军礼服——他不知从哪里捡来一根无人使用的短棍，刚刚的动静正是他弄出来的。  
“克里斯皮努斯，向你的医疗官报到。”  
盖乌斯脚下的年轻人动了一下，但没能爬起来。太子的一击显然力道惊人，才使得他从摔跤垫上直直飞过半个训练室，像一块破抹布一样堆在门口。他伸手把那个脸色煞白的年轻人从地上拉起来。  
英雄的反应很快，他竖着支起短棍，和太子的碰在一起，发出“嘣”地一声，在沉默的训练室里不断回响。  
“我以为能看到点有意思的东西，可实在太让人失望了。”他们两人各自退开一步。王子在手里掂量了一下那根短棍，他对英雄笑了：  
“你也是这么想的吧，挚友？”  
英雄沉默。  
皇太子再一次攻向他的时候，他短暂地回头看了一眼盖乌斯，像是在征询意见。从刚才开始他就一直避开盖乌斯的眼神，以表达他对盖乌斯态度的不满。但眼前陌生皇太子的阵仗显然令他困惑，盖乌斯维持着表情不变，在这个国家里还没有谁有资格对皇室指手画脚。  
他们厮杀在一起。  
没有人把一根木棍用得如此充满杀意，这个房间里的军官们显然被完全镇住了。他们干巴巴地看着皇太子挥舞着那根和他的身形相比显得过于纤细的小木棍，被它挥砍出的剑气震得发不出声。一些人心有余悸地瞟向他立在墙边的刀鞘——那里存放着太子的三把爱刀。  
太子是认真地想杀了对方。  
从英雄的眼里，盖乌斯看出他意识到了这一点。  
他抬起手。  
他的动作变化了。  
就像太子那样，他也开始以一种握刀的姿势握着那根短棍，他放低重心，两根木棍再一次“咔”地相碰。  
他变得比以前更厉害了。盖乌斯看着他们像两个剑客那样你来我往，在心里默默地想。虽然他们都在各自的国家里活跃在驾驶员领域，但自从五年前那次入侵之后，他并没有机会再次和英雄聚首。他们最后一次碰面是在艾欧泽亚的魔导城，在战场上。他记忆里的英雄和现在并不相像，以至于当他昨天第一次看到他的时候，在内心深处某个他不愿意承认的地方，他感到失望。就好像这五年的时间像一块柔软的绸子，把英雄锋利的刀刃以一种温和的方式磨灭了，使他变成了一个沉默寡言、温吞、不起眼的男人。但现在看来，他仍然是六年前那个有着坚毅蓝眼睛的青年——拜好战的太子所赐。  
毕竟，他从未接触过英雄在战场外的样子。  
他之前听人们谈论到，那个英雄动身前往了南部奥萨德大陆，那里的人们给机甲进行了适合本地驾驶员的改装——给它装上了一把巨型的量子束光刀。他听说那是这个年轻的英雄提议的。这是他在那个时候学到的新本事吗？  
五回合很快过去。一种不安在人群里发酵，但没有人敢吭声。训练室里，只有太子和英雄的木棍不断碰撞发出的脆响。  
艾欧泽亚的英雄最先打破了沉寂。在对决里，他仍然以一种微妙的被动频频格挡，似乎不太有意愿主动回击，接着他似乎下定了某种决心，冷不丁挑开了太子的短棍，并向后拉开了一大段距离。  
“你不在名单上。”他心平气和地说。然后他往后走了几步，离开了摔跤垫的区域，看上去打算结束这场过于锋芒毕露的打斗。  
然后他看到——一道一闪而过的影子，劈向了他。  
很显然，太子并不这么想。  
反手格挡住这一击，英雄的脸上透出反感之色。他意识到，眼前的加雷马人并不打算把这场比试局限于四方的摔跤垫上。在这位身份尊贵的皇族眼里，这个房间内他们二人之外的其他人员的安全并不在考虑之内。  
他越消极应战，太子的攻势越激烈，以期他会和自己动上真格。他们从一个角落追逐到另一个角落，慌乱的军官们纷纷退让。就在盖乌斯考虑着是时候抛开皇室礼仪，出手结束这场胡闹的时候，英雄停下了。  
他松开手，那根木棍就从他手里滑落到了地上。  
太子迫近，他等待着。  
在太子的武器将要击中他的鼻梁的前一秒，他抬起手。一只手稳稳地接住了那道攻势，将那根短棍握在手中，太子的动作随之停止了。  
“你不是在磨合。”他再一次用那种低低的声音说道，少见地流露出了愠怒。“你是想杀我。”  
说完这句话，他就推开了似笑非笑的太子。他最后又偏过头看了盖乌斯一眼，然后离开了这个地方。

“他们说你可以和任何人同调。”  
年轻的英雄显然没有料到他半夜还等在训练室，打算离开，但因他的话停住了脚步。  
“你在本国也是这样和你的搭档磨合吗？”  
维持着背对门口的站姿，盖乌斯问。  
一阵沉默，然后青年轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
“所以你从来没找到过真正的搭档。”  
更长的沉默。  
盖乌斯叹了一口气。他回过身面对着那个青年。  
“和我打一次。”  
没有疑问，青年接住他抛过去的短棍。毫无预兆地，他们的武器交错在一起。  
在早些时候的体能测试里，或者在更早之前，他曾经疑惑过，能够和任何驾驶员精神同调的战士究竟是怎样的存在。但经过一晚上的测试，状况他已经逐渐了解了。在他看来，他们不应该把年轻人莫大的牺牲说成是某种像是玄学或者神秘主义的噱头，好像这东西是某个不存在的神赐给他的，他不费吹灰之力仅凭着运气就得到了它。他们本可以以这个青年的任何成就去传颂他，比如在第一次入侵里只身一人生还，比如在前线上频频击败包括他在内的诸多帝国将领，比如他精通多种不同的武器，每一样都用得像是自己身体的一部分那样娴熟——但都不是这个，不是这能力。  
这个英雄根本就没有经历过真正的精神同调。  
他只是不断地观察，感受，思考，让自己融化在一个又一个对手的自我里。与其说那是他的特殊能力，不如说那只是他自身的共情能力在发挥作用。他只是以常人无法想象的决心让自己在交流中磨灭，并把自己重塑为搭档所需要的那个人。在这样荒谬的磨合里，英雄一次又一次死去。他们一直说他是回应他人愿望的英雄，但那并不应当是这个样子。  
不是这个样子。  
这并不是磨合，也不是政治表演，也不是敌对阵营的厮杀。这个午夜的训练室里只有他们两个人。无人会记录它，也无人宣扬。  
这场战斗——它就只是一场战斗，仅此而已。  
一切都自然而然，以一个近乎优美的弧度向他挥砍，英雄全神贯注。他们的两次交锋里，他总是用威力巨大的重武器，像是巨斧，还有双手剑。现在，他挥动木棍的方式又回到他使用那些重武器的习惯里。盖乌斯以自己最惯常的方式拨开那道进攻，以一个交叉的连斩挥向年轻人的脖颈，迫使他向后退去。  
没有人提出停下来，因为这并不是一场五回合制的比赛。他们在黑暗里你来我往，短棍划破空气，发出嗖嗖的声响，仅只是专注于这场战斗，全然忘却自我。他能听到青年的气吸随着动作吐纳的声音，漆黑的夜色里，英雄的眼睛灼灼地散发光亮。  
有那么一刻，一种属于过去的姿态降临在他的身上，他的样子似乎和很多年前的模样重叠了，令他显得年轻、英勇、焕发光彩。让盖乌斯觉得，岁月和一次次的死亡并没能熄灭这颗心灵，只是让它被埋藏得更深了。在银泪湖结晶化的坡地上，光之战士的巨斧和他的枪刃撞击在一起，一道低沉的嗡鸣。他对上那双幽蓝的眼睛，然后，世界黯淡了。在他黯淡的、广袤孤独里，升起了星星。  
像是那道金属相碰的嗡鸣一般，这个多年前的时刻，从过去向他驶来。他们没有说什么多余的话。语言是这场战斗里最多余的东西。  
对于盖乌斯来说，他今晚的等待没有白白浪费。他没有询问，但他知道英雄也感受到了和他一样的东西。在这场漫长的舞蹈里，他逐渐感到落于下风。  
毕竟，在与这个英雄的战斗中，他从未成胜者。  
他转动武器扫向青年的肋下，年轻的英雄顺着那个力道翻滚，他的武器以不真实的迅捷回击，看上去像是一道闪烁的影子，但是准确，并且正中要害。他向后跌倒，而那个青年迅速缩短了两人的距离，他手里的短棍直指咽喉。盖乌斯等着他给今晚的插曲画上句点。  
但接着，艾欧泽亚的英雄突然迟疑了。在两人挨得极近的距离里，盖乌斯看到某种阴暗的表情快速从他的脸上一闪而过。  
那根短棍堪堪停在他眼前。  
黑暗里，只有他们两个喘气的声音。片刻之后，英雄突然松手抛开了武器。  
“我去找你的医疗官。”英雄说。  
盖乌斯过了一会才反应过来，自己在流鼻血。“别去。”他叫住已经走到门口的年轻人。  
“让我自己呆一会，很快就会好。”他说，“明天0830点，到驱动器装配室报到。”  
英雄踌躇了一下，离开了。  
真要命。  
一开始并没有什么感觉。然后，当艾欧泽亚的英雄向他袭来的某个时刻，他的影子在他眼前分裂成了三个。他不知道英雄选择在这个时候收场是否是由于他看出自己的手在发抖，但他最后收尾的时候，盖乌斯已经几乎握不住那根木棍了。这眩晕仿佛一列不存在的列车疾驰而来，他躺着，等待它一节一节地从他身上碾过。天快亮的时候，他终于平复下来，觉得不再昏眩了，他从地上坐起来，看到白银的凶鸟倚靠在门口。看上去她已经在这里看了足够久。  
“我应该想到，凭那些年轻人在元老院的动作，应该办不成这种事。”他喘了口气，用手擦掉下巴上凝固的血，“向陛下进言的是你吧？达纳斯？”  
和凶鸟的银白色的眼睛一样，她说话的声音也像刀子，无情又锋利，危险地擦过他的脖子：“我以为，你是最希望作战计划成功的人。盖乌斯•范•巴埃萨。  
“你很清楚，若要在战争里得胜，就必须付出代价。这颗遭天谴的星球容不下失败。”  
“我们谈过这个。我自己足矣。”他说。  
“看看你。”她双手环胸，居高临下地俯视着他。突然之间，她像是领悟到了某种全新的东西。  
“真令我惊讶。你想护着那个毛小子，”她嗤笑了，“漆黑的王狼就像个护犊子的老父亲。”  
他沉默。  
“从红宝石号你就应该知道，盖乌斯。上一次你救不了那几个崽子，这一次你也护不住这个。不是他们死，就是所有人一起完蛋。 ”


	3. Chapter 3

我想从头再活一次吗？

重蹈这糟糕的覆辙？

是的，即使机会渺茫。是的

雷蒙德·卡佛《雨》

“开始神经桥接校准。”

“左脑已校准。”

“右脑已校准。”

“准备激活‘究极神兵’。”

“好小子，看看他们。”尼禄一把胡噜过西德的头顶，“你眼睛都直了，加隆德。”

西德拍开尼禄晃来晃去的手，把平板塞进那只不安分的手里：“如果你还有点总工程师的自觉，你也应该认真看这个录像，尼禄。还有这些神经桥接信息流报告，新的液体突触系统不是你装的吗？你至少该看看这个。”

“液体突触系统，青磷推进装置，光子发射器，疾速冷却系统，都是我装的。隔壁那个独家定制的量子光斧，那也是我装的。”尼禄躲开了，“我实在想不出校准测试录像有什么好看，白天我们都在现场看过了。我从没见过表现这么好的庞斯桥接，就连皇帝亲自培养的索拉努斯双胞胎都相形见绌。你要知道，她们从南方堡那一天起就被征召，五年里没有一天不在训练，在那之前，她们共同在军队里生活了15年。”

对于这一点，西德一点也不惊讶。他们的英雄原本就有着可以和任何驾驶员打成配合的能力，他就像是被这颗星球祝福过、是为了拯救它而生的似的。即使如此，这一次校准测试的表现仍然超乎预期，数据流显示出的契合程度甚至超过许多拥有亲密血缘、形影不离、甚至共同出生入死的亲族驾驶员。也许他真的被这颗星球祝福了，他想。他就是为这个任务而生的。

“很顺利，”他同意，“但我还是保留我的担忧——你知道，他有时候会犯‘那个毛病’。你不是见过吗？那个时候你们的驾驶员也在场吧？”

“‘暗黑之云’那次吗？说实话，那时候我们这边不是很清楚，原本说好的后援并没有到位，事后你们那边一直含糊其辞。往后很长一段时间里，我们都觉得被你们摆了一道——皇帝非常生气，龙颜大怒。”

西德没想到是这样，他有点尴尬地搓搓鼻子。尼禄一口一个“你们那边”让他没来由地直冒火气：“是‘追小兔’。”

尼禄挑眉：“战场PTSD？他是军人，没错吧？”

“不是，他是我见过精神状态最稳定的士兵，今天你也看到了。”西德摇头，“是……是别的东西。”

夜色里，尼禄的眉毛越挑越高。

“我想，这可能就是，怎么说来着？——当你得到某一件东西，你就得付出代价。

“很罕见的时候，他会陷入一种深度的记忆迷失，甚至会进入一些他的搭档自己都忘却的潜意识深处。这种情况很少见，而且没有任何预兆。一些专家认为可能和加尔提诺平原战役里他脑部受伤失去记忆有关，也有人认为是他的共鸣能力太强了，但是谁也说不准。总之，‘暗黑之云’那次，本来机甲已经走到了公海，但是他突然失准了，他开始迷失——我们没有任何办法，他和其他人的状况都不太一样，当他迷失在搭档的记忆里，搭档无法把他叫醒，我们只能等他自己恢复。我之前以为你们已经知道了呢，现在看来，这个状况一直是艾欧泽亚诸国的高度机密。”

“怪不得蛮族的老狐狸们支支吾吾，他们肯定不想让帝国知道这个。他们吹成救世主的大英雄居然是个不定时炸弹。”

“但是，在这种年代里，人们是需要一些希望的。我多少能理解他们的用意。”西德辩驳，“不过你最好把这个报告给皇帝。”

“皇帝圣意已决。”尼禄一边听一边给自己弄了一杯咖啡，听完西德的话，他脸上笑嘻嘻的。

“那至少应该告诉阁下，作为搭档，他有权力知道这个。”西德急了，“你就是这样报答他的提拔吗？尼禄？”

“有什么用？”尼禄不以为然，“你们还能找到第二个人代替他吗？阁下的医疗官向皇帝禀告，他不能再单独驾驶。一旦再一次单人驾驶超过五个小时，阁下很可能会死——你也见过死在桥接实验的1号志愿者，是不是？”尼禄用手在脸上胡乱比划了一下，西德记得那个帝国军官，1号志愿者。那个时候，因为有盖乌斯的先例，他们都认为机甲是可以单人驾驶的，但那个军官用自己的一条命给了他们否定的答卷——严重的内出血、脑血管破裂、平衡系统完全错乱、脑干永久损伤，他们没有办法挽救他，只能看着那个倒霉蛋不断抽搐，血从他的眼睛、耳朵和鼻子里冒出来，最后他们给他打了一针安乐死。

“没有你们的大英雄，最终作战就无法完成。”

西德张张嘴，不知道该说些什么。他不知道事态已经如此严重。

尼禄朝他嬉皮笑脸：“现在想起你的半个老爹啦，离家出走的加隆德少爷。”

他感到一股怒火，也许是尼禄说“老爹”这个词的时候，或者他说“你们”这个词的时候，也可能是更早之前，在他们时隔十几年再一次见到彼此的那个瞬间就存在了，它在这个时刻突然灼热又猛烈地舔着他的全身。他原先觉得那是针对尼禄的，直到现在他才意识到，他是在生自己的气。是无能为力的苦痛，像血液里一团黑暗，这苦痛在他的身上到处流窜。尼禄把手里的杯子怼到他鼻子下面，苦味的蒸汽飘到他脸上。他推了高个子的工程师一把，弄得他忙不迭摆动胳膊维持平衡，咖啡倾洒出来。

“要是你继续在工作平台上和我动手动脚，我们两个都会摔死，我跟你保证。”

尼禄往脚下努努下巴——他们站在离地80多米的高空，工作平台的青磷动力引擎在脚下微微震动，把他们承托到可以和“究极神兵”的核心装置“黑蛇圣石”平起平坐的位置。从这个位置向下看，中枢区一片黑暗，偶尔走过的工作人员的手电就像是水面反射的一个小光点。西德俯视着，感觉自己就像面对着深邃的深渊，令他产生了一种远离了这个尘世的错觉。他抬起头，连续肆虐的暴风雨已经停了，穹顶打开，露出藏在云层里闪烁发亮的星星。

在他很小的时候，当他父亲离开他去工作，把他一个人留在家里的时候，他经常爬到屋顶上去。那个时候他们住在帝国高纬度的度假小屋里，夜晚的星星总是特别明亮，伴随着缥缈的、变幻的极光。他曾经整晚坐在屋顶上仰望，期待着某种特殊的、从未发生过的体验在空无一人的时刻降临在自己身上，某些让他的一生值得被自己所铭记的刻骨铭心的经历。在那些孤独的夜晚，他看着那些星星，等待着那一刻，凉爽的晚风把他的头发撩起来，又放下。

他的愿望最终实现了，以某种不被期望的方式：海洋的深处绽开裂缝，“怪兽”降临于世，所过之处，生灵涂炭。“究极神兵”被送上前线。最初，这个兵器原本计划投入到与艾欧泽亚的战争里。他们最后发现这个战争机器里储存着巨大破坏力的装置可以关闭虫洞拯救世界。上帝作证，其他时代的人一辈子也轮不到这种惊世骇俗的经历，就连电影、漫画里也没有。

西德收回仰望的目光，他的手轻轻摸上黑蛇圣石的表面，它很光滑，在他的触摸下奇异地微微散发热度。

“它像是活的……”他诧异地低声说。

“我们至今也没完全搞懂这些亚拉戈破烂儿，”尼禄哼哼，“但它只对活人有反应，这一点毋庸置疑。”

“所以它必须被手动操作。”西德领悟，“‘究极’发动的时候，必须有一个人在场——”

“他们两个里必须有一个人去送死，如果他们够幸运都活到最后的话。”

尼禄说，他的脸在荧光的照耀下像是苍白的月亮。

他们俩在工作台上坐了一会，默默无语。然后尼禄站了起来，他掸掸裤子上不存在的灰尘，朝西德伸出一只手。

“跟我来。”

“干嘛？”西德没好气，“我们得检查这个要人命的圣石，确保它在明天的行动里万无一失，如果你还记得的话。”

“那东西在你们入境之前已经检查几百遍了，乖宝宝西德。”尼禄朝他挤眉弄眼。

“快来。”

“尼禄，”西德说得慢悠悠的，呼出的气喷在头盔的玻璃上，变成一片白雾，“我迟早有一天会被你害死。”

“噢，别跟我说你不想要试试这个。”

“一点也不。”

“你说什么？”尼禄凑过一边耳朵，“‘同调超酷，我看得两眼发直’？收到，士兵，这就满足你的好奇心。”

西德翻了个白眼。

“你在滥用军队资源”他指出，“如果知道我们在拿桥接系统玩过家家，你们那位严厉的皇帝会扒了你的皮。”

“这个是实验回路——它就是拿来让工程师实验用的，而我们，如你如见，是工程师。你绝对想不到怪兽科学部那些怪胎都拿试验设备玩过什么花样。我听他们说有个叫奥卢斯的家伙试图把自己和怪兽的脑子连一块，就是昨天我们见过那个小矮子。老天爷，我脑里子开始有他和一坨黏糊糊的怪兽狗屎抱在一块的场面了，一会你就会和我一起分享这个画面的，我跟你保证。”

尼禄在触控板上点来点去，机械臂移动过来，把一条全效神经传输板“咔哒”一声扣到西德后背上，西德打了个激灵。

实验区域和隔壁的驱动器装配室紧紧相邻，事实上，西德看出它们原本是相通的一整块区域——在发现究极神兵对抗怪兽是如此行之有效之后，帝国立刻将破碎穹顶基地作为研究的前线。大量科学官聚集在这里，他们在最顶层的区域研究，实验装置一旦经过同调测试，就在原地改装为驾驶舱，并顺着轨道向下运输到机甲的头部位置与其对接。

他们使用的很可能是之前开发中的实验设备，它并不是为了驾驶员而设计的，它没有完整的人体对接系统，只有作为基本终端的聚碳酸酯护甲——负责中转出入的神经信号，他们早些时候读取的神经桥接信息流报告就是这套设备生成的。刚才安装的全效神经传输板，驾驶员们口里的“脊髓夹”是这一套装置的核心，负责向机体传输运动信号。而西德头上的头盔，则在驾驶过程中高速同步脑信号，使两名驾驶员维持同调。它原本应该是全封闭的，但这个实验机型是半覆盖式，显然也没有配备究极神兵的液体突触系统，他们装备的四肢和背部也没有磁性接口，这表示它的功能并非是用来与机甲相连接。但这套设备仍然保留了精神同调的核心装置——智能传送缓冲器，缩写RABIT，用尼禄的话来说就是“兔宝宝”。驾驶员们同调中出现的偏移之所以叫“追小兔”，和这个缩写的谐音多少有点关系。

“开始精神同调测试。”系统播报。

“我希望它最好有安全阀，”西德看着尼禄熟练地操作系统，他还是不敢相信自己要和这个从小到大的死对头尝试精神同调，“我要是被你害死了，你们最好把我写成是为科研英勇牺牲的工程师，而不是在大半夜遛进整备室偷用桥接设备、在椅子上翻着白眼、尿裤子什么的。”

“五。”

“我向你保证他们会给你颁发帝国一级贡献奖章。”尼禄轻轻松松地说，“再说，我已经玩过几百次了。”

“四。”

他还真是喜欢说“几百次”，西德想。“那你平时是和谁一起在这滥用资源？”

“三。”

“我自己。”

“二。”

“你自己。”西德努力掩饰嘲笑的语气。

“一。”

尼禄朝他挤挤眼睛。

世界倾斜了。

西德看到了很小的时候，母亲去世之后，他和父亲一起搬进新房子的情形。他原先注意过吗？这所空旷的、诺大的房子，每一扇窗户上都挂着白色的窗帘，它们在风里不停地飘啊……飘啊……

它变化了，变成父亲和盖乌斯聚会的时候，盖乌斯带来的莉维亚穿着的白裙子。它旋转进人流里不见了，爸爸也随着消失不见了。

你要去哪——

一架模型飞机掉落在地上。

一只手把它捡起来，是尼禄，尼禄对他笑了。他说什么来着？他想起来了，是：幼稚透顶。

尼禄把那东西摆弄了一下，重新丢出去，它乘着风飞走了。

它变成了他自己，在云上飘来飘去，落到了一个陌生的地方。那里的人知道他是敌国的，但他们对他微笑，那是一些好人。

莉维亚参军了，他在报纸上看到她的脸，她长得很高了。后来，她死了。

再后来，他父亲也死了。但他什么也不记得，因为报纸上只有漆黑的夜空里一道苍白的光。

是地震吗？还是爆炸？在尼禄这些有幸从远处目睹这一画面后侥幸保住性命的人眼里，那更像一道灼人的白光。如果蛮族神话里的神明确实存在，尼禄时常想，那么所谓的神迹可能就是那种景象。他们盯着那道光，大睁着眼睛，带着敬畏、恐惧、茫然，或许还有欲望。在它从天而降的瞬间，地上的羸弱的生灵被他们所无法承受的虚幻和梦想照亮了。

过了一会西德才意识到，他在尼禄的记忆里。

你可以做得更好，年轻人。去让我惊喜吧。

我可以更好，我可以比西德·加隆德还要好。

这吹牛的混蛋根本没有任何精神同调的经验，他开始追小兔了，西德想。错乱的思绪像幻影般快速从他眼前一幕幕闪过：多雪的贫瘠村庄，母亲吸了一口烟，尼禄，我的神童，我的明星。她不断咳嗽，是烟还是痨病？

这个可以送给我们吗？斯卡艾瓦？我们玩过之后会还给你的。

加隆德喜欢喝牛奶，幼稚的家伙。

究极神兵是我最高的杰作。

由我完成黑蛇圣石的操作。至于艾欧泽亚的英雄，你要想办法让他活着。

炫目的、致盲的白光。

母亲的坟墓上落满白色的花。

看着我。

我可以证明——

就好像喝咖啡不幼稚似的。

西德像是溺水的人一样猛地吸了一口气，然后，他猛烈地喘息起来。他们站在工作台上，咖啡，他想，尼禄手里拿着一杯天杀的咖啡。

“我们做到了。”他急促而冷峻地低声说，不敢相信地抬起头，转头看向尼禄。他依然使劲地呼吸着，被莫名的狂热震颤。在这一刻，世界仿佛充满了各种新奇，在这个黑漆漆的、巨大的、空无一人的钢铁洞穴中，没有人认识他，甚至没有人看到他——他们。他们就像是一个幽灵在黑暗里飘忽。而悬挂在天上的、孤独、寥落的星星，此刻似乎显得离他很近，它苍白的光落下来，照亮了这个空旷房间里两个各怀心思、久别重逢的老对手。他们竟然奇异地聚在一块，一起读着彼此的思想。

“原来你仰慕过我班上那个老师。”西德在这种不真实的、奇幻的感觉中说，“见鬼，尼禄，他比你大至少二十岁。”

“傻子都能看出，那老师两个肩膀上架着一个天才军火专家的头脑。”尼禄气喘吁吁地，但听起来和西德一样兴奋，“再说，你也崇拜他崇拜得不得了。”

“我敬佩他的才学。”

尼禄笑了起来。他怪声怪气地学舌道：“‘我敬佩他的才学。’”

“我不喜欢战争，我就是为了不做军火才流亡到别处去的。”西德涨红了脸。

“我知道，你想做飞行器。”尼禄说，他还是在笑。如果不是意识和他连着，西德会怀疑他磕了药。“命运真是个怪脾气的家伙，你可以为了不做军火跑到艾欧泽亚去。但眼下，你又不得不回来——回来做世界上威力最强的军火。为了拯救这个到处是战争的世界。”

过了一会，西德也笑了，虽然，他其实是感到有点难为情，甚至难过。但脑袋和另一个人连着的时候，他也说不清这冲动是尼禄的还是自己的。他们两个眼睛不看对方，坑坑哧哧地笑个不停。他甚至不知道自己在笑什么，是笑尼禄，还是自己，或是这荒唐的夜晚，他荒唐的一生，或者所有的人。但是，整整几分钟里，他们两个就坐在实验装置的椅子上，上气不接下气，捂着嘴，徒劳无功地拼命想压制住傻兮兮的笑声，眼睛里溢出了泪水。

然后尼禄镇定下来，他捅了一下西德的肋骨，他们渐渐止住笑声。

“‘我辈之手，可夺神工。’”他突然轻轻地念诵到，然后转头看着西德，“那个文官恐怕没和你讲过吧？红宝石神兵和钻石神兵并不是亚拉戈遗物，它们是我们仿造究极神兵自己造的，这系列原本打算造四台，但是现在我们已经没那么多资源支撑这个项目了。这点子就是他提出来的——他叫什么来着？那个老师？”

“阿格里帕。”

“对，阿格里帕。”尼禄点点头。他的脑袋转向外面——整备室面向穹顶枢纽，为了应对怪兽快速做出反应，驾驶员的整备必须在7分钟内快速完成，然后轨道将机甲驾驶舱送入机甲内部，整个整备室面向机库的方向没有任何墙壁，与外界完全相通。从这个位置俯瞰，隐约可以看到对面很远的地方一个红色的亮点忽明忽暗。西德猜测这可能就是“红宝石”名字的由来。

“一开始，人们单纯地想，将机体做的更小一些，降低庞斯神经桥接系统的功率，也许就可以重现单人驾驶。一个敖龙女孩自愿接受红宝石号试航，她是阁下在威尔利特捡回来的那几个小孩之一，显然，她急于追随恩人的脚步。”

西德没接话，透过尼禄的思想，他知道，那个孩子去世了，她死得很痛苦。

“‘红宝石’后来是一对兄妹驾驶，但是六个月前他们在埃尔斯兰特被打的很惨，两个都死了，现在这五个小孩还剩下最后两个。”

“阿尔伯特先生说他们又找了两个孩子来驾驶它……”西德没有说下去，他们相连的意识已经给他答案了。

“他们的契合度很不好。”过了一会，尼禄说。“实际上，很多科学官认为他们的情况和你们那边那对双胞胎差不多，但是他们实在找不到别的人了。”

“也许，我们可以替他们去开，”话说出口，西德就觉得自己傻极了，“我们状态挺好。”

尼禄又吭哧吭哧地笑了一会，像是西德的话在给他挠痒，然后他问：“西德，能同调的人很多，但是机甲驾驶员却很少，你知不知道这是因为什么？”

西德不知道，没有学者研究这种命题，尼禄的脑子里也没有给他准备答案。

“唉，我的老好人西德。”尼禄用手拍拍他的肩膀，隔着护甲感觉怪怪的，“你永远也没办法杀人，不管是杀死别人，还是自己——这就是你和驾驶员最大的不同。”

他说的一点没错，西德无言以对。装配室沉寂了，整个破碎穹顶都沉寂了。他们在黑暗里安安静静地并排坐着，穿着夸张的聚碳酸酯护甲，脑袋上像是套了个滑稽的鱼缸。

“他还剩多久？”就那样坐了一会之后，西德问。

“有一年吧。”尼禄耸耸肩，“不过谁说得准呢？一年前他的医疗官也是这么说的——两年前也是。”


	4. Chapter 4

以此方式，在群星下，没有任何

罪恶……仿佛我俩是

两兄弟，为一把剑所焊接在一起

茨维塔耶娃《刀刃》

毫无来由地，像是黑暗里的寂静达到了某个临界点，从而发出了无形的震颤或是嗡鸣，他醒了。他先是以战士的直觉意识到训练室里还有其他人，然后看到了对方。盖乌斯站在靠近观景窗的那边，向着外头凝望，他的轮廓紧绷而且僵直，让他感觉自己无意间闯入了对方私密的情绪里。

“离集合还有六个小时，”盖乌斯缓缓地说，显然察觉到了身后的人呼吸的变化，“你还有时间和你的同伴一起度过。”

他没答话。人们总是喜欢围绕着他，但他更喜欢一个人呆着。他从摔跤垫上坐起来，顺着盖乌斯的视线往外看，他可能在看战时钟吧，他想。也可能是正对着的机库停着的红宝石号。过了一会，在他琢磨着这些事、自己都没反应过来的时候，他对那个年长的男人说，他不会让红宝石号为掩护他们白白送死的。

“你的同伴是不是经常说你过于体贴了？”年长的男人背对着他，他看不到他脸上的笑容，但他能从他的语调里感受出来，“我是在想关于你的事。”

他不知道自己身上有什么事是值得年长的男人这样考虑的，尤其是在他看来，盖乌斯流露出的悲哀也显得过于强烈了。就算算上这两天里频繁的见面，他们一共也就见过四次——人们说是五次，但是他不记得最早那次的情形了，在加尔提诺的战场上，一颗炸弹在他旁边爆炸，他不记得那之前的任何人和事，包括他自己的事。很长一段时间的静默里，盖乌斯依旧沉浸在自己的思绪里，最后他挺直了脊背，朝他转过身，在他本来就显得严肃的脸上是艾欧泽亚的英雄以前从未见过，之后或许也不会再见到的神情，笼罩着愁容、悲戚、被什么无形的事物所折磨，甚至显得脆弱。

他随之从摔跤垫上站起来，过于震惊以至于不知所措。

“陪我走走。”年长的男人客气地命令。

他立刻点点头，捡起自己的外套——它非常暖和，是伊修加德制造的。在他出航之前那边的人把它送给他，以抵御帝国酷寒的气候。把它穿好之后他又环顾了一下这个空荡荡的房间，就好像能从它的空气里读出一些残留的情绪似的，然后他就跟在盖乌斯身后离开了这里。

盖乌斯递给他一个电筒，领着他向左转入一条黑暗的走廊；再向左，转入医疗官们的工作区。这地方似乎是破碎穹顶唯一一天到晚都亮着的区域。他看到了属于盖乌斯的女性医疗官染成靛蓝色的头顶，在一台他看不明白的仪器后面浮动。在她把头抬起来发现他们俩之前，他们又向右转，进入中枢通路，离开了那个地方。早些时候他经过这里想找个地方待待时，耽误了挺长时间。因为路上出了点事故。一辆运输艇翻倒在地，那上面的样本从组织液里倾倒出来，酸性的体液立刻腐蚀了地板。有经过的工程师被烧伤了腿，痛得不住哀嚎。所有人不得不拼命后退等待处理小组来收拾残局。那个时候走廊里还灯火通明，就在他躲到空无一人的训练室小睡的短短时间里，走廊已经熄灯，变得空落。偶尔有一两个科学官推着样本或者零件经过，蹑手蹑脚——就像是黑暗中的昆虫匆匆爬过，拖动着它们闪亮的、易碎的、散发蓝色微光的躯体。盖乌斯很熟悉这些通路，走得很快，他在后面跟着。他能够感觉到——夜晚仿佛给了他全新的感官，敏锐得令他心惊——盖乌斯的头发擦过空气扰动的气流，他的步伐在地面上踏过的震颤，他的侧脸在黑暗里忽远忽近，他的起伏的、平稳的呼吸的节奏。

过了一会，他发现他们在朝着基地的下层前进，盖乌斯带着他走了一些偏僻、漆黑、而且看上去人迹罕至的小走廊，从2号机库的工程师出口出来。他抬头看了一眼明天他们将要驾驶的究极神兵，有隐隐约约的光点在很高的地方闪烁，他猜想是西德他们在做最后的检查工作。在他张望的时候，盖乌斯已经头也不回地走远了，他只好去追赶他，跟着他横跨过中枢区，沿着物资通道走了一小段又转弯——右转。他停下来，因为盖乌斯的步调变得缓慢了，变成了人们说“走走”的时候真正会用的那种散步的节奏。他们并排走着。

原来今天没有月亮。

广袤的荒野伸展开沉默的躯体，把他俘获，带着冰雪气息的空气钻进鼻子里，擦过他的喉咙。深深地吸进一口冷气，直到感觉到它充满全身，他把它慢慢地吐出来，看着它在眼前凝结成有形的、白色的烟雾。

除了企业号着陆的时候，他没有在基地之外逗留过。但是，这种名为孤独的寒冷与冰天雪地的伊修加德是完全不同的。

“你想去哪？”

“我不知道。”他说的是实话，他从没踏上过加雷马的国土。因为那种震惊的、强烈的情绪还没有完全从身上褪去，他说话压低了嗓子，像是怕惊扰到这片土地的死寂而喃喃自语。

“你是不是经常回答‘我不知道’？”

他闭上嘴，因为他正打算回答“我不知道”。但这似乎并不重要，盖乌斯的语气听起来已经没有先前那种沉重、忧愁了，听上去甚至在轻笑，意识到这件事让他觉得心情很好。他们漫无目的地沿着破碎穹顶之外的荒原走了一会，电筒熄灭了拿在手里。

“我们去哪？”

“你想去哪就去哪。”

盖乌斯用一种他很熟悉的、说教的语调回答他，并且放慢了脚步让他走在前面。这个人好像从以前就特别喜欢说教，他一边走一边想，先前他们最后一次在战场上碰面的时候，他说话也是这种语调。他们最终停下来，被一条宽阔的河挡住了前路。荒野的沉默是庞大的。在没有月光的夜空下，这条夹杂着大量冰茬的冻河黯淡地缓缓流淌着。它是那么漆黑，仿佛是流淌着脓血或者沥青的河——又或者根本不是河，而是一道裂缝，这片荒芜大地的一道伤口，它绽开了，淌着血，深不可测……注视着这个景象，令他产生了一种陌生的刺痛，像被海水留在沙滩上的贝壳，硬壳下涨满莫名的失落，仿佛被原本的世界所遗弃。一些属于这个尘世的片段浮现上来，但是，在广袤的、庞大的孤独里，那些片段就像是慢慢长夜里中一点零碎的暗淡无光的星星。

孤独寄居在他的体内的某处，在他与这个世界的纽带变得薄弱时占领颤动的心灵；唤起某种令人畏惧和困惑，像沙砾一样磨人的寂寞。

他两只胳膊环抱起来：“这就是让我带路产生的后果。”

“这条河是从中央山脉发源的，我出生在中央山脉以北的地方。”另一个人说，“北部的寒流在山脉上方形成降雪，雪水从北方一直流到入海口。”

有那么一会他有一种盖乌斯会用手搭上他的肩膀的感觉，但是盖乌斯只是站着。他们又静静地站了一会，然后开始顺着来的方向慢慢往回走。他不认识路，于是又变成了他跟在盖乌斯的后面。来的时候，他沉浸于伊尔萨巴德荒原的威仪中，不由得产生了一种小心翼翼的感觉，但在往回走的路上，他又看到了一些之前被他忽略的事物。起先是怪兽“伊芙利特”的骸骨，这个怪兽拥有一对容易辨识的雄壮大角。它是死于究极神兵之手的第一个怪兽，它在海岸线倒下之后，人们迅速挖空了它，能够剥离的组织被取样送往世界各地，现在留在原地的只剩下一副雪白的骨架。在它脚下残留着一些人们架起来的围栏，围栏的更里面是伊芙利特登陆南海岸的时候被它的火焰所烧毁的建筑、暴露的横梁、没有遮掩的地下室和破碎一地的砖石，不成形的人类的骸骨。他仰起头，看到那副骸骨旁边的破碎穹顶，在夜色里，它宏大的轮廓若隐若现。

它以前曾经是个侵略艾欧泽亚的军事基地吧，他想着。但现在，它却成了人类捍卫星球最后的堡垒。明天过后它会变成什么呢，也许会重新投入到艾欧泽亚和帝国的战争中去，到那时候，它所象征的那些人性的光辉就会剥离、脱落，最终无迹可寻。

两个人重新从物资信道的入口回到基地中，他看了一眼究极神兵，那里已经没有工程师的小亮点了，西德也去休息了。他们一前一后无言地走着，在漆黑的过道里打着手电拐过一个又一个弯，穿过机库，穿过中枢通路，穿过医疗区、通往任务指挥室的走廊、格斗训练室。走到他们门对门的宿舍门口，他们停下来。他打算回去了，反正现在已经很晚，不会有人来敲他的门和他说一些像是生离死别的话，他总是特别不擅长应付那个。但是盖乌斯站在门口没动，他面对着他后退了半步，像是有所考虑，浅颜色的眼睛打量着他：

“先前我就觉得，你是不是有什么话没跟我说？”

他被说中了，但不想表露出来，只得站住脚和那个年长的男人在黑暗里相互干看着。

“我们还有几个小时就要去驾驶究极神兵，”盖乌斯放慢语调，以一种尽可能耐心的态度说，“我不希望你把它带到驾驶里，你也知道会引发什么。”

心脏在胸腔里强烈地鼓动着，以至于他觉得整个走廊都能够听到那嗵嗵的声音。他闭着嘴，以沉默抵抗。

“如果你明天因为这件事失准，许多人会因此丧命的。”

在他记忆里，这个男人说教的语调还从没像这一刻那么讨厌过。

他想起了早上他和阿尔伯特也谈过类似的话，“为了许多人”什么的。但是阿尔伯特和早晨，于此时此刻，感觉仿佛有万里之遥。他们两个现在来到了这个世界杳无人迹的另一边，除了沉默什么也不存在的那一边。但他面对着艰难的事物的时候总是不会退缩的，他们总是这样称赞他，说他是如此坚忍、一往无前，他自己也这么相信着，以至于当他吐出那句话的时候，他几乎是异常平静的：

“昨天那个时候，我原本想吻你来着。”

他原本想吻这个男人来着，他就是那样凑近然后看到他的鼻子在冒血的。这些词句具有某些仪式性的力量，在他说出它们时，黑暗中的沉默就得以解放：

“这件事从魔导城那时候就这样了……他们说我的脑部在之前受过严重损伤，我想没准是它出了什么问题。不然我想不通，为什么在我们本来应该杀个你死我活的时候，我却渴望你。”

他的心脏跳得太猛烈，血液急剧收缩着被鼓动向头脑，令他眩晕。在他说这些话的时候，盖乌斯耐心地听着，若有所思。他没有流露出什么特别的反应，像是在听一件稀松平常的事情。这样的反应不是他期望的，他比较希望盖乌斯能直接揍他一拳，给他一枪，或者干脆把他从这扔到最下层去。而不是现在这样，用那种令他退缩的平静眼神和他对视。

“我很抱歉。”他最终轻声说。

“你没什么可道歉的。”

这个回答反而让他不知所措：“但这难道不是……你本应得到更多尊重。”

“尊重和渴望，它们并不是相互矛盾的事物。你用尽全力和我战斗，击败我，我们已经赢得了彼此的尊重。”年长的男人几乎是和蔼地看着他，然后说道：“你可以吻我。”

事情原本不应该是这样。

起先，他只打算不带情欲地碰碰那男人的嘴唇，就像是人们在某些重大的时刻亲吻那些非常珍贵的事物，像是出征前骑士亲吻领主的纹章那样。但后者顺从地张开双唇，事情就完全失控了。当他们跌进不知道是谁的房间里，滚倒在冰凉的地上的时候，两个人还吻在一起。他差不多是闭着眼去撕扯对方的衣服，同时胡乱脱掉那件伊修加德产的厚实外套。然后他们赤身裸体地紧贴着，在黑暗中，盖乌斯伸手扳过他的头和他目光相接，男人的眼睛像是某种天体散发光亮。

他伸出手去让他们两个的阴茎贴在一起，就那样遵从本能毫无章法地爱抚，急促地喘息着，不得不用胳膊撑着地防止自己被猛烈的冲动和渴望冲得两腿发软。盖乌斯平躺在他下面，任由他吻遍他的第三之眼、眼睑、嘴唇、锁骨，然后两手捧起他的脸温和地亲吻了他。整个过程里，这个男人表现得非常克制而且富有耐心。当他以眼神征询他的同意，后者微微分开双腿以便他把身体嵌进去。他先是用手匆忙扩张了一下，使它们放松并分开，然后把他的硬得发疼的阴茎顶进去。那里面非常紧，而且滚烫，男人颤抖了一下，似乎对异物的入侵有点无所适从，但是什么话也没说，只是咬紧牙关。他放慢速度，一点一点地推进，当他终于整个没入到最深处，年长的男人喉咙里溢出一声低哑的叹息。然后他像插入那样缓慢地退出，观察着男人的表情，在即将离开他体内的时候猛地深入到底，前端碾过那个点，使得男人惊讶地弓起背发出闷哼。他又一次吻了吻那人皱在一起的眉头，开始活动起来，再也克制不住节奏，像是濒死的人那样拼命呼吸。盖乌斯把脸别向一边，用两只手抓着他，闭着眼睛。他很少出声，偶尔睁开眼泄露出或低或高的喘息，只有在他释放的时候，才低低地呻吟了一声，带着微微的鼻音。

他最终也在男人体内里射出来，后者用手拥抱着他，他低头去亲吻男人的喉咙。那里有一道疤痕，是六年前他自己留下的，他记得很清楚。包括他的刀擦过对方颈侧的角度，一点血珠洒向空中的样子，以及月亮的白光照在他脸上的情形，他都记得非常清楚。他在那停了一会，感受皮肤下面血管的搏动。盖乌斯的手指充满爱怜地抚上他的眉骨，嘴里低声呢喃了一句他听不懂的加雷马话。那些手指转而轻轻梳理过他前额的头发，那句外国话很快被他抛在脑后。

但事情不应该是这样，他想。在这个还有怪兽、虫洞、饥荒和流离失所的世界，在明天过后就会再度交战的两个国家，像他们这样在黑暗里相拥，是不是很荒唐？人们还在相互厮杀，为了争夺一点活下去的机会。在化为焦土的诺弗兰特、在多玛，在乌尔达哈，还有世界的其他地方，还在发生着暴力、混乱、争夺，富饶的国家衰落，女人为了一罐罐头出卖身体。这时候他想起了从前，几年前，当他还在军队里的时候，他也曾经和一些战友这样紧贴着。他们经常是在帐篷里甚至战壕里匆匆完事，有一次他躺在战地医院里，腿断了，只能躺着，隔壁床的高地人偷偷钻进他的被单下面吸他的老二。他们通常在一通激烈粗暴的肉体相触中寻求各自想要的东西，像两颗相碰的彗星，擦出一些耀眼的无意义的火花，随后各自沿着轨道踉跄离开，再一次独自飞奔于无尽的黑暗的空虚。那都是一些混乱又肮脏的地方，但是地方并不重要，重要的是他们都活着。那时候他也偶尔接吻，只要对方主动吻他的话。他们总是像世界末日那样拼命吻在一起，那时候，通常，那可能确实是他们生命里最后一次和什么人接吻。但是那些吻都不是这样的，不是今天这样；那些性也不是这样的，那些战事和世界的苦难、或者将要奔赴死亡的认知都与这一刻毫无关系。

他感觉自己像是被火焰焚烧着，不是人们所谓的情欲那种轻飘飘的、欢乐的火焰，而是某种猛烈的、无情的、烧尽一切的不属于人世的火，一种感觉，一种已被解读的预兆，带来极为剧烈的痛苦和毁灭的预感。他从不知道自己在一场性里能够掺杂这么汹涌的情感，仿佛他活到现在就是为了这一刻，和这个男人紧紧拥抱。在完全被情绪的洪流冲走之前，他终于把那些七零八落的理智拼凑起来，凑到年长的男人耳边：

“我爱您。”

爱是持续的的孤独的行走。爱比依偎的肩膀寒冷，比厮磨的双唇伤人。他在战场里徘徊着寻找和等待的并不是爱情。当和盖乌斯的武器碰撞在一起，迸溅出高热的火星，在他们中的一个在此丧命的前一秒，他所寻找的刀光剑影里的刹那也不是爱情。但当那无名的火焰把他从内里灼烧殆尽，在灰烬中他看到了它真正的面目。

几乎是充满敬畏地，他觉得自己用尽了全部的生命呐喊，可事实证明那只是一声气息急促的低语。


	5. Chapter 5

你沙制的绳索……

乔治·赫伯特《衣领》

这年轻人的房间里什么也没有。

它就像是一间崭新的房间那样，没有任何属于活人的痕迹。盖乌斯怀疑，除了今天晚上，艾欧泽亚的英雄根本没进过这个房间。可能体能测试那天他原本是想到训练室过夜的，却被自己逮个正着。他把年轻的英雄叫到自己的宿舍，他们简单地各自冲了澡，然后他给这个年轻人倒了一点白兰地，以缓和他看上去过于强烈的情绪。警报就是这个时候拉响的。

“双重反应源！”

他们两个到达位于中部的任务指挥室的时候，正好听到达纳斯的声音冲破嘈杂的人群。破碎穹顶一片混乱，许多人原本还在休息，此刻全都爬起来挤在一起。怪兽的出现比他们的专家计算的数学模型早了整整12小时，这在这些整天计算数据的科学官眼里几乎是不可能的。一定是出现了新的变量改变了公式，这些人聚在皇帝面前七嘴八舌。帝国的最高首脑——皇帝瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯站在中控系统前边，眼睛一边看着屏幕一边听那些人汇报，刀刻一样的脸上表情越来越难看。

见到皇帝，艾欧泽亚的英雄似乎显得很意外，好像没预料到会在前线见到皇帝本人。他们向皇帝行礼，然后技术部的总负责人达纳斯正式报告道：“虫洞打开的时间是凌晨0430时。我们收到两个怪兽反应，都是3级。陛下。”

屏幕上代表信号源的小亮点一闪一闪，看上去像是某种电子游戏，但是盖乌斯很清楚，它们都是有着小山一样体积的庞大怪物，并且正朝着人类的城市前进，准备横扫一切。随着她的话，其他的机甲工作组一股脑涌进控制室。红宝石号的驾驶员莱克斯和利孔挤在最前头——利孔看着他，甚至显得有点兴奋，仿佛要告诉他，为了这一刻他已经准备了很久；莱克斯则避开了他的眼神。诺弗兰特的驾驶员和索拉努斯姐妹跟在他们后面，那个刚经历过单人驾驶的年轻人睡眼惺忪，除了有点苍白之外，他看上去已经恢复过来了。

“老天，半夜四点。”这个年轻人抱怨，“这些怪兽不知道下班的吗？”

“它们往哪去了？”皇帝问。

“似乎是罗利斯特湾，是基拉巴尼亚的方向。”监控系统的工程师加图·南·马穆拉禀告。对怪兽外形的扫描已经完毕了，他把电脑模拟出的模型调入全息投影——其中一个密度很大，有六只腕足，看上去力气惊人，但是不太有威胁性；另一个则非常模糊，由上下两部分构成，但不断变化，而且似乎能够分开再重组为一体——它会飞。人们一起盯着屏幕，科学官们临时给它们命名为“萨菲洛特”和“索菲亚”，皇帝的嘴抿成一条直线。

两只——这是他们从来没有面对过的情况。不过，由于数学模型提出了这种可能，他们已经做了提前的部署。根据皇帝的决策，由“红宝石”和“钻石”拖住其中一个，“原型神兵”负责另一个，优先是会飞的那个。一旦任何一边干掉对手，他们两个驾驶的“究极神兵”就需要带着尸体径直前往南海深处的裂缝，趁它还在打开的间隙进入虫洞，在两个物质界的临界点发动亚拉戈装置，释放其中保存的能量。盖乌斯不太懂科学官们的理论，但是根据奈尔呈给皇帝的报告，亚拉戈文献里的“究极”指的应该是某种巨大的湮灭效应。虫洞本身是非常脆弱的，从其物理结构和所发出的电磁波显示，只要外界能量超过板块活动给它提供的能量——由“黑蛇圣石”释放出其中的反物质，虫洞就会被摧毁。由于圣石是究极神兵独有的装置，所以这个任务非它莫属。

这五年来，在怪兽不断累积的击杀报告上，是驾驶员的性命在做铺垫——以及在终末焦土越积越多的神兵的残骸。在这条拯救星球的道路上，太多人离开他们，他们去往那个黑暗的未知的国度，无人归还。

盖乌斯看向皇帝，等待他下达那个指示。他们已经做了万全的准备，这两只怪兽只是来得比他们预计得更早一些。是时候了，这一切必须在今天了结。

“启动“究极”计划。”瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯下令。“通知行省疏散他们的人。”

皇帝接着转向驾驶员：“把‘钻石’号和‘红宝石’号部署到翠浪海，你们要在港口前线拦截‘萨菲洛特’，不能让它越过‘最后防线’。”他指的是海岸线十英里，以往的经验指出，一旦怪兽越过这个距离，不管是机甲还是怪兽都会对大陆造成巨大损害。“‘原型神兵’负责‘索菲亚’。探测系统在对空上表现不尽人意，你只能靠自己了。”

“没问题，我能感觉到它。”叫阿尔伯特的青年已经从困意里挣脱出来，一只手磨蹭着下巴上的胡茬。“我巴不得立刻和这个叫索菲亚的姑娘亲个嘴儿。”

“至于你们两个——”

从年轻的英雄的眼里，皇帝得到了他想要的答复。他满意地看到，在他眼前伫立的是一个身经百战的战士，是那个从南方堡的废墟中孤身生还的军人。它们告诉瓦厉斯，他正是那样一位战士。人们说他是被星球所祝福的英雄，光之战士，为拯救世界而降临于世。他就是为此才站在这里，在这个时刻。他正是为了战斗而存在于世的。

“‘原型神兵’状态绝佳。”叫阿尔伯特的驾驶员在频道里报告。“指挥中心，听得到吗？”

好几分钟里，频道里除了阿尔伯特和他们两个什么声音也没有。他们为了这一天做足了准备，但没有人预料到这个情况—— “索菲亚”似乎释放了某种脉冲，或者是游走的金闪闪的雷电，它威力巨大，一时间，“破碎穹顶”的指挥系统全部中断，“红宝石”和“钻石”号也失去联系。但“究极神兵”没有受到影响，似乎防御这种脉冲是亚拉戈人已经未雨绸缪的设计，而在他们的工程师仿制它的时候，这一点被忽略了。

“我们在紧急重启系统，坚持住。”西德在那一头回答。

“坚持——”音频扰动了一下，似乎原型神兵受到了某种巨大的冲击，“这个姑娘相当喜欢我的家伙，”猛烈的量子束烧灼声，“她爱得不得了，宝贝儿。我觉得我还能和她大战那么三百回合。”

你想去帮他吗？

从他们相连的意识里，盖乌斯解读到了那种热切的担忧。这未尝不是一种选择，‘索菲亚’是飞行怪兽，‘究极神兵’和‘原型神兵’都具有飞行设计，他们合力击杀这个怪兽之后带着它穿越虫洞在当下似乎比原本的待命计划要切实有效一些。他转向在副驾驶位的年轻人，无论他做出什么决定，他都会尊重。

年轻人做了决定。

我们去帮‘红宝石’。

在他把自己的想法说出来之前，他们已经不约而同地迈动了脚步——“究极神兵”朝着“红宝石”和“钻石”失去联系的翠浪海方向走去。

“等等，你们收到的命令是在海岸线待命！”奈尔·范·达纳斯的声音从频道里传来，“用你们的废物脑子想清楚，如果究极神兵在进入虫洞前报废，全世界就玩儿完。”

“不会的。”年轻人回答，他蓝色的眼睛写满平静、力量和决心。

“‘究极神兵’的光子武器系统可以割开‘萨菲洛特’的厚皮，达纳斯阁下。”尼禄的声音插进来替他们说话，在这种关头，他听起来依然洋洋得意的，像是炫耀自己宝贝的玩具。“我觉得没准可行，反正我们早晚得和这两个家伙坦诚相见，我们不就是为了这种时候才给它装了光子束发射器吗？”

瓦厉斯皇帝终止了他们的辩论，他只说了一个字：“去。”

“究极神兵”庞大的机体像一座小岛那样快速划过翠浪海的海面，通讯里传来零零散散的欢呼，工程师们一番努力终于完全重启了动态定位系统。根据作战系统的坐标，他们到达了罗利斯特湾的入海口附近。在那里，他们看到了“萨菲洛特”的真面目。

它就像是给泰坦多安了四条胳膊似的。年轻的英雄微微张大眼睛。还练了肌肉。

然后他反应过来这个想法盖乌斯也能察觉到，显得有点难为情。

在波涛汹涌的海浪里，“萨菲洛特”像一座黑漆漆的小山，起先他们以为是腕足的结构其实是六条虬结的手臂，令它看上去像是个畸形的连体异形拳击手。它正和“红宝石”号对峙着，“红宝石”号以巨大的利爪抓住了“萨菲洛特”的两只手臂。应该就是这两个差不多大的家伙像两头斗牛一样顶在一起的时候，‘索菲亚’的脉冲使“红宝石”的驾驶系统全部瘫痪了，眼下它们维持着那个姿势一动不动。

“钻石”去哪儿了？

随着他的想法，年轻的英雄也眯起眼睛。作战系统只能显示离线前两架机甲最后的位置，无法在机体离线后持续追踪。在他们的视线里，甚至是“究极神兵”的探测器范围内，都没能发现“钻石神兵”的影子。但他们没来及考虑这件事，僵持不动的“萨菲洛特”发现了“究极神兵”，它放开一动不动的“红宝石”，朝着“究极神兵”直冲过来。

“给我两分钟发射光子武器。”盖乌斯说。与此同时，“究极神兵”向后弯折机体，避开了“萨菲洛特”一记擒抱。

“萨菲洛特”是个有着六个胳膊的摔跤手，和它比拼拳脚功夫并不是最好的战术。但它胸前有一个微微发亮的器官，战斗的直觉告诉他们攻击那里无疑会非常有效。“究极神兵”机体中央的的结构迅速打开，重组成聚能炮管，开始光子蓄能，产生了强烈的电磁声，甚至驾驶室内都微微震动。

“光子武器装填中，当前蓄能60%。”系统播报。

它过来了。

再给我一分钟。

他需要操作控制板，年轻的英雄接管了驾驶。

交给我，我很会对付“泰坦”。

“萨菲洛特”的拳头再次袭来，“究极神兵”以一个相对于它的体积过于灵敏的动作避开了攻击，巨大的拳头砸进海床，激起数十米高的滔天海浪和猛烈潮汐。这只怪兽的动作非常有规律，它总是先出左拳——右拳——再出左拳，似乎不如“索菲亚”那么狡黠，究极神兵闪避自如，就像年轻的英雄自己所言，他对付它很有一套。

“光子武器装填，当前蓄能100%，准备就绪。”

“让它转过来！”盖乌斯大喊，“究极神兵”张开了背后的翼状结构——它飞到了半空。

这一炮不偏不倚。

从空中的“究极神兵”的发射口，光子束直直穿过随着它的动作转过来的“萨菲洛特”，它胸前的发光器官被打个正着。接着，这只怪兽的身上发生了一连串奇妙的变化：在那个器官变得暗淡无光之后，它全身黑亮的外皮似乎失去了活性，像一棵老树那样迅速枯萎了。它嚎叫着，失去平衡，跌进海里。

机甲与怪兽的对决总是很快——很快杀死敌手，或被杀死。

“确认‘萨菲洛特’活性反应消失——赢啦！”

另一头，尼禄在频道里兴奋地大声宣布。

“‘究极神兵’击毙‘萨菲洛特’。”盖乌斯报告，“‘红宝石’号机体目测完整。但我们没有发现‘钻石’号。”

“阿尔伯特，你看到那架白色机甲了吗？”年轻的英雄在频道里问。

“‘钻石’我没见着，我刚刚一直和这个索菲亚在云层里——‘翻云覆雨’，不过我这好像有点难办——你们快让开道！”

“检测到能量反应从空中快速靠近！快闪避——‘究极神兵’！”几乎同一时间，指挥频道里有人大喊。

那其实更像是一颗流星。

“原型神兵”和“索菲亚”的上半身一起从云层里坠落下来的时候，年轻的英雄想到。

而盖乌斯则衷心希望海岸线附近的居民都全部撤走了，否则他们很难在这一撞击激起的海啸中幸存。

“‘原型神兵’成功击杀对象。不过，我们得再去找找这个姑娘的另一部分。”在冲破天幕的巨浪里，阿尔伯特宣布。“你们有人追踪到它的另一半吗？这家伙是可以完全两体分离的。”

频道里的科学官们纷纷吐出一口气，有人鼓掌，尼禄吹了个口哨。他们好像还听见皇帝在挺远的地方说了一句：“太子呢？”但是他们的作战目标已经达成，“索菲亚”的残体还没失去活性，他们可以带着它前往妖歌海深处了。到目前为止，事态的顺利超乎他们预料。“原型神兵”把那一截黑不溜秋的肢体交给他们：“悠着点，这姑娘很辣呢。”

后来的一切几乎是在同一时间发生的。

对着好友的玩笑，年轻的英雄嘴角稍微弯起来，就在他的脸上将要形成为一个可称之为微笑的表情的时候，他的神情变化了：

首先，是一个极为快速的阴影，快到足以让人意识不到它曾从青年的眉眼溜过。然后，那个笑容停顿了，就像有人按了年轻人的暂停键，接着，他的五官松弛了，他的整张脸迅速陷入了一种无情绪的空白。

蓝色的瞳孔散开了。

“该死的……”

通讯频道里，盖乌斯听到西德显得有些许畏怯的声音。

他们说什么来着？那些负责数学模型的科学官？

在盖乌斯能够意识到外面的海上发生了什么之前，他的身体代替他做出了反射。他一直以来都是独自驾驶“究极神兵”的，对他来说，它的行动早已经是他自己的一部分。如果说年轻的英雄是为了拯救这颗行星而存在的话，那么他可能就是为了这一刻而存在的。

“究极神兵”转动机体，以右侧承受了来自怪兽锋利尾尖的重击。

他想起来了，是“有什么新的变量改变了公式”。

天幕四散陷落，烟尘和狂风迭起，耳边响彻轰鸣。在驾驶舱漫天飞舞的外壳碎片中，年轻人恍惚的面孔显得很平静。这一幕在盖乌斯的眼里几乎是以一种极为缓慢、被无限延长的方式存在的，甚至带有某种不真实的美丽。除了年轻的英雄，其他的事物仿佛都离他有一个世纪那样遥远和虚幻，并快速从他的体内流逝而去。

有什么从他的额头流下来，淌过他的第三之眼，流进眼睛，于是，他的世界就变成红色。

频道里传来一些声音，他们发现了第三体怪兽反应，声音如同火柴燃尽前暗淡的火，他们的言语是剥落的碎屑，是尘土与砂砾，是灰烬纷纷扬起。

他感到疲倦压倒了一切。但仍然，有一种喜悦，一种介乎失落与痛苦之间的安慰，在他们残存的微弱纽带间升起。 


	6. Chapter 6

你可知道为什么这棺材

要这么重、这么大？

因为我把我的爱情和所有痛苦

都放在里头。

海涅《抒情插曲》

这一天阿尔伯特回到房间里的时候，四周一片死寂。

“怎么回事？怎么只有你们这点人？”早些时候，“原型神兵”一靠岸，他就立刻问等在那的工程师，他记得他是叫西德，他从英雄那听了很多他的事。

“我们必须赶快回收机体……”西德摇摇头，他是个小个子的加雷马人，络腮胡子上的鼻头被海风吹得很红。“还有一支救援队去搜救‘红宝石’了。你是怎么过来的？你没接到指示吗？”

“起先是有，不过撤退的时候我的通讯设备坏了。导航也没了，我只能看着地标飞——好家伙，这副骨头可真挺显眼的。”

“好吧，阿尔伯特先生。这应该挺容易修复，我们会很快给你修好的。”

工程师心不在焉地回答，嘴里不住念叨着“会的，很快就修好”之类的话。

“不用费心，我很习惯单打独斗。”阿尔伯特安慰他。他想找个法子说点俏皮话，因为工程师的样子看起来是那么愁云密布，而且格外疲惫，快被什么东西压垮了。他原本有许多俏皮话，就是拉蜜图死了的那天，一大群加雷马人把他从完全报废的机甲里拉出来的时候，他也没忘了说上那么两句，好证明他还活着——

存活和活着，它们并不是一个东西，存活只是你还在喘气，但是活着，活着就是你还感觉得到痛苦，但是你不会说。

他实在想不出来什么轻松的话，只好问：“那第三只怎么办？需不需要我？那个家伙看起来真的很不对劲。”

“不行，我们不能再冒险失去你的机甲和‘究极神兵’。”

说到“究极神兵”这个词，工程师明显踌躇了一下，那个词之下的的含义令他瑟缩。他跟着阿尔伯特的视线看了一眼他们背后巨大的黑红相间的机体，是阿尔伯特把它拖回海岸的。在机组的两个驾驶员都失去联络之后，阿尔伯特得到的唯一指示就是立刻放弃迎击把这台机甲带回基地。现在这个花费几座城市换回来的庞然巨物一动不动，破碎的边缘在清晨的薄雾中模模糊糊。

看上去像是死了。

“那两个女兵的反应很快——她们带了备用秘钥，‘钻石’号被手动重启了，她们之前一直在和‘索菲亚’的下半身较劲，我们先前联络恢复过一小会。现在‘钻石’号和‘蓝宝石’号去迎击那个新怪兽了。”

“‘蓝宝石’？”阿尔伯特问。“可是，我之前听他们说……”

他没说完，就被什么光给晃了，不由得眯起眼睛，帝国人的照明设备一直让他觉得很刺眼，眼下更叫他头晕目眩——他估计那大概是运输艇的探照灯。那辆飞艇很快降落在海岸上，从上面跳下来一些面色煞白的工程兵和医疗官，这股惊魂未定的人流匆匆忙忙地奔向“究极神兵”破裂的驾驶舱，阿尔伯特和西德就被撞散了。

“我们最好也过去看看状况。”他推着小个子工程师的后背催促他和自己一起凑到人群那边去。由于他是朝着海岸上“伊芙利特”的骸骨运送“究极神兵”的，眼下两台机甲都停在了当年被破坏的残垣断壁边上，有一些房子几乎变成瓦砾了，就像是被“伊芙利特”一脚踏平的。穿着白制服的医疗官们聚集在那上面，给了阿尔伯特一种奇妙的感觉，就好像这么多年过去，他们姗姗来迟了。

工程师朝他挤出一个毫无说服力的笑容，想要躲开：“我还有很多活呢。”

“走吧，加隆德先生。”他推着他后背不撒手，“你一个人急急忙忙跑来不就是为了这件事吗？”

工程师不说话了。

他们往救援队那边走，现场乱得厉害。阿尔伯特每走一步，都会踩碎一些什么东西，或者被一些塑料袋子之类的缠住脚踝。他们从嘎吱作响的残砖烂瓦上走过去，那些人很快就把处于深度迷失状态下的英雄弄了出来，把那副软绵绵的身体弄到了悬浮担架上。阿尔伯特原先觉得他的脸是黑漆漆的，让医疗官衣服上的灯光照亮了才发现是血，他的右半边肩膀和手臂也一样。他的眼睛紧紧闭着，五官蹙在一起，阿尔伯特从来没见过这个好友这幅表情，他对于疼痛总是喜欢默默忍着，不愿意别人发现。

“状况很糟吗？”

西德走得不如他利索，他还没看到担架上的人是什么样子，他这么问大概是因为他看到阿尔伯特的肩膀绷紧了。

“也不是，”一个蓝头发的女人回答他，“从扫描来看他几乎没受什么致命伤，他不该休克的。”

“唉，那是……唔，等一等他就会好的。”

工程师脚下一滑，又站稳了，之后就不吭声了。

听完这话，一些围着的医疗官就回驾驶舱那边去了，从他们零零散散的怨言里，阿尔伯特大概听出是他的友人先在驾驶里失准的。大部分工程兵还在弄驾驶舱另外那半边——就是损毁得特别严重那半边。女人操纵着担架往前移动。西德先是被那些血镇住了，然后才去看那些血下面的脸。

他有些迟疑：“可是我从没见过他这个样子。先前他陷入深度迷失的时候，他通常都是——都是丢了魂一样的。”

“那你们最好快点把那个军官挖出来，”阿尔伯特慢慢地说，“他这副样子，八成是因为他们还连着——”

是因为他们还连着。

一些痛苦的东西涌上来，把他的嗓子堵住了。他平时都是装作它们不存在的，因为他不喜欢它们。他虽不喜欢它们，但它们这么多年来一直存在着，它们是他和他们最后的联系了。它非常疼，非常剧烈，而且突然，它把他沿着两边撕扯开。医疗官和西德抬头看着他，当他们意识到他说的话是什么意思的时候，两张脸上都浮现出同情的痕迹。

哦，妈的。别。他想。不管是“节哀”，还是“我很遗憾”，他都已经听的够多了。别，千万别，求你了。

“我很遗憾。”西德用手碰了碰他的手臂。

“我没事，伙计。”他对答得平静极了，“都过去了。”

“他们决定叫它‘祖尔宛’。”

救援队花了一阵工夫才把那个加雷马军官也弄出来，他们不得不用光子切割机锯开卡着他的变形的动态杠杆。那时候天差不多蒙蒙亮了，蓝头发的女人立刻去查看他，他半闭着眼，眼睑上结着厚重的血污，但是神志已经清醒了。

“他怎么样了？”阿尔伯特听到他问周围的人。

他一开口，所有活动都停下来，人群里响起响亮的抱怨声。那些看着失去意识的英雄的眼神让阿尔伯特皮肤紧绷，他瞪着他们，直到每一个人都闭上嘴。

“你们都捡回来一条命，”阿尔伯特对那个军官说，“听着，你最好尽量别说话，让医疗官把你身上的洞堵起来，免得你下次喝酒的时候像个漏壶。”

他没反应过来他说的话，也可能是听不到。他把头转向另一边又问了同样的问题，然后被自己嘴里的血沫呛住了，咳嗽起来。蓝头发的女人扶着他的头，当他咳嗽的时候，那些口子又开始冒血。他们只好朝着他的耳朵大吼着回答他，这次他听到了，眼睛终于合上了，把主导权还给他们。当他平静下来之后，另一个人拧在一起的五官也舒展了。

就跟西德说的一样，英雄很快就自己清醒过来了，他们甚至还没回到基地，飞艇还在半路上。阿尔伯特听过一些关于他“副作用”的传言，但是亲眼见到还是让他感觉非常奇妙，通常，在意识之海里迷失得太深的驾驶员将永远也没办法再清醒过来，精神疗养院是他们唯一的归宿。其他的工兵和医疗官全都不说话，当清醒的英雄四下环视的时候，他们都避开了他的视线。于是阿尔伯特跟他讲了第三只怪兽的事，他们就是让它带着锐利刀锋的尾巴击中的。英雄对阿尔伯特说的话点点头，非常镇静，好像对这种处境非常习以为常似的自己从担架上坐起来。

“他们打算拿‘祖尔宛’怎么样？”

“‘钻石’去搞定了。”阿尔伯特回答他，“他们还派了‘蓝宝石’。”

“马克西马前两天还告诉我‘蓝宝石’的驾驶员一直没能匹配到合适的搭档。”英雄有点吃惊，“他们最后找了谁和雷谷拉·范·休著斯搭档？”

“是皇帝陛下。”

救援队里，有人回答他们。

他们沉默了一会。

“这个雷古拉是个胆大的家伙，因为，你知道，你们皇帝紧抿嘴唇的样子真够吓人的。说真的，我怕死他了。”

那些人笑得很小声，因为飞艇里过于寂静。有人咕哝了一句加雷马话，感觉是在赞同阿尔伯特说的话，过了一会，一个医疗官给他们端来一杯水。

“我们没什么能帮你的，你基本上没有大碍，只是失准了。”他友好地说，“你想去看一眼你的搭档吗？塞维菈和你的工程师朋友在盯着他。”

英雄摇摇头：“我能隐约感觉到，他拼命想维持清醒，你们最好给他打一针让他完全睡着。”

听到这话的医疗官们看着他，都觉得不可思议。他们已经把两个驾驶员身上的设备都脱下来了。阿尔伯特听说过一些搭档的同调在离开庞斯系统之后也能维持，拉蜜图给他讲过一对这样的搭档在蜂箱夜总会打牌作弊的糗事，人们解释不通这其中的原理，但它非常罕见。

“我希望你原谅他们，这些年来，阁下对这所基地有一些特别的意义。差一点失去他，让很多人精神压力很大。”医疗官说。

从英雄的眼里可以看出，他早就已经原谅他们了。

“索菲亚”释放的脉冲造成的系统离线并没能完全恢复，刚才紧绷着的人们回到各自的工作里去了，他们尝试重启联络系统，西德被他们叫来帮忙修理它。这种未知的脉冲似乎对通讯波段的影响非常大，他们好几次把通讯重新架好，但几分钟内又失效了。

“我们可能得等到了基地才能知道全部情况了，到了之后，我有些事情想和你私下说。”

破碎穹顶的飞艇港口出现在舷窗里的时候，阿尔伯特压低声音对他的好友说。

“那个家伙让我觉得很不对劲，我从没见过那种行动模式的怪兽。”

他的话很快就得到了印证——就在舱门打开，他们往下走的时候，奈尔·范·达纳斯亲自站在飞艇坪等他们。她雪白的头发在飞艇掀动的气流里狂乱地飞舞着、打着结，与她身后惊慌失措的人群相比，她镇定得像是从什么别的地方剪接进这个画面里的，也可能是她根本就不关心——不关心这颗在她看来无价值的星球去往何方。

“过来，蛮族的英雄。”她拿着一个小型的装置，阿尔伯特认出来那是个播放器。“来听听这个,这是点名给你的。”

然后她不等他们回答就播放了里头的录音:

“给我亲爱的挚友：”

这个声音好像唤起了英雄的一些想法，在阿尔伯特看来，那更接近一个恍然大悟的表情。

“挚友，我想你已经和我的第一个玩具玩过了，你觉得怎么样？你们撤退了，想必它不合你的胃口吧？我也这么想，它实在是太羸弱了，这样的战斗，它根本不叫战斗。

“我开始是想做你的搭档的，这样，我们就能并肩战斗。你看，那些天造地设的一对都是这么做的，但是我突然间想到，这有什么意思呢？我是说，我们惧怕着怪兽，惧怕着毁灭，因而投入到这场永无止境的拉锯中，为了喘一口气而挣扎，这真是太可悲了。战斗，战斗它不应该是这样的东西，我和你打的时候，你也是这么想的，是不是？

“因为并肩战斗，它并没有任何意思，我们战斗并不是为了保护前线后头那些咿呀逃窜的人命，我们战斗只是因为我们喜欢它。我第一眼看到你，我就确认了这一点。

“那些学究说你有着特别的天赋，说你可以和任何人同调，但是他们其实都不是你想要的，只是由于你被那样需要着，因为他们离不开你，你根本就不需要他们中任何一个。你是个能单人驾驶的驾驶员，我知道你是，因为我也是。我知道你想要什么，因为我也想要——想要得浑身发抖。所以为什么要做搭档呢？我们应该做对手——既然生在这空虚残酷的世界，何不燃烧仅有一次的生命，享受战斗的愉悦呢？”

“我有点啰嗦。请你原谅我，毕竟我一生从没像现在这一刻这样快乐过。你大概也知道了，所谓精神同调——为什么就没人想到用它来支配这些打扰我们的小虫豸？托你们带来的女学者的福，我已经找到了答案。这一次我会准备更好的玩具的。

“我会等着你的。”

录音结束了。

阿尔伯特一拍脑袋：“我就说它哪里不对劲，我带着‘究极神兵’撤退的时候，那个怪兽停下来了。那家伙在原地观察我，我觉得它在思考——简直就像是个人。‘钻石’和‘蓝宝石’损伤状况怎么样？”

“‘蓝宝石’报废了，‘钻石’还能修。”

“报废了？那你们的皇帝呢？”

“陛下驾崩了。现在这儿归我管。”

那另一个驾驶员八成也牺牲了，不然阿尔伯特不相信他会放任自己的皇帝在眼前受伤。他看着那些慌张跑向他们身后的两台机体的工程师，从他们苍白的、茫然的脸上，他知道，他们已经先一步知道这些事了。

“原来芝诺斯就是那个变量……”英雄喃喃自语。他问奈尔：“你们的科学官是不是说有变量改变了数学模型，所以它们才提前穿过了虫洞？我完全失控之前，盖乌斯也在想这个。”

“我以为你会问我你们那个女学者的下落呢。”奈尔抱起手臂。

“没有必要……”他低下头，等他能重新从悲痛里控制自己之后，他抬起头来：“我们必须立刻修好‘究极神兵’。”

“让我去吧。”

在他们提出任何异议之前，阿尔伯特开口了。

“芝诺斯是冲你来的，你一个人要怎么应付他操纵的怪兽又保全圣石？让我为你做这件事吧，我一开始来这就是为了帮你的。”他说。“让我去开‘究极神兵’，你就开着‘原型神兵’把那个疯子干掉就行了。相信我，我已经为了这一天等了三年了，这三年里我没一天不想做这档子事。我之前说是为了全人类，但是其实我只是为了布兰登、任妲·芮、奈贝尔特，为了拉蜜图……现在该我了。我已经准备好了。”

为了不让人打断他，他说得又快又笃定，好像事情就该是那样似的。他说得很有道理，他们被他说服了，就连那个看上去很难搞的奈尔也默许了。“如果你们再搞砸，我就启动卫月，让最大功率的射线把虫洞连同这破烂星球一起炸穿。”她威胁，然后开始联系工程师，要求他们把改装在‘原型神兵’上的量子光斧拆下来换到‘究极神兵’上面去，他们还得修复‘究极神兵’的驾驶舱，它损毁得有点厉害。

安排完之后，奈尔朝他们摆摆手打发他们。要想再次驾驶这两台机甲，他们还得再等个十几小时。

阿尔伯特和好友沿着走廊回到基地里，聊了一些无关紧要的事。一开始，失魂落魄又强作镇定的加雷马人还让他感觉到很新鲜——在这个星球上，可能没有第二个国家的国民这样强烈地以一种近乎宗教的虔敬把统治者作为精神支柱。但是等走到用餐区的时候，他已经没有感觉了。

“你想不想喝一杯？他们只给驾驶员和上级军官才配给酒精饮料，别浪费。”他问。

英雄摇摇头。

“那你想不想去看一眼那个加雷马人？我看得出来你们处得还不错。你知道，他们不是真的为这事怨恨你，他们只是吓坏了。”

英雄又一次摇头。

阿尔伯特笑了：“你是因为我要求才跟我对换任务的。你总是这样，你脑子里只想着别的人。你不想去，八成是因为你觉得他们都不愿意看见你，因为这疯太子是冲着你来的，是不是？”

艾欧泽亚的英雄没有答话，算是默认了，他甚至有些不好意思地对阿尔伯特笑了笑。他们在用餐区分道扬镳，阿尔伯特喝了几杯威士忌——在大白天喝这个挺让人有罪恶感的，但是，管他呢。那些威士忌不太好，喝起来像是酒精兑汽油，直让人脑袋一跳一跳地疼。阿尔伯特说不上来是酒让他头疼还是单人驾驶的副作用在折腾他，他后来又点了一杯更烈的，某种加雷马本地的烈酒，他不会读那个标签，那东西喝进去就像是刀子顺着喉咙割过。

他还是觉得头疼，于是就去医疗官那要了一点不知道是什么的白药片，吃完之后他觉得好多了。从医疗区出来的时候，他遇到了那个叫西德的工程师。他看上去格外疲惫。

“我后来才听说他抚养过你，”阿尔伯特想拍拍他的肩膀，但是忍住了，觉得工程师并不需要这个。“他会挺过去的，这人命挺硬呢。”

“我原本已经有准备，他可能会死于后遗症之类的。因为他的服役史，你知道。但是现在这样……”西德的声音绷紧了，像是什么东西掐住了他的喉管。“你是不是也是因为副作用来这找医疗官的？”

“我是来要两片维他命，我刚喝了几杯。”阿尔伯特回答他。他嘴里酒气很重。“正打算回去倒头睡上一觉。”

西德似乎接受了这个理由，他仍然显得很疲惫，而且紧张，但是脸上有一种勇敢的神情。一路上，阿尔伯特在很多人脸上看到过这个神情。

“我得走了，工程师们需要帮手，我不能在这耽误时间。”

阿尔伯特祝小个子工程师好运，然后拔腿往自己的宿舍走，他在宿舍附近遇见了那个白头发的精灵女孩子，她在找那位英雄，他不在宿舍里。阿尔伯特回答说他也不知道他去哪了，她就沿着走廊走了，可能是去别的地方找他了。

走廊上现在什么人也没有了。门打开，他走进去，门关上。房间里黑漆漆的，黑暗里什么声音也没有。这一天太多变故挤在一起，他跟太多人打了交道，有太多死讯，他觉得累极了。他在床上躺了一会儿，确认没有人会来找他了，然后伸手从抽屉里取出一个小盒。那东西是全手工制造的，上面有一只柯露西亚鲸头鹳突出来的花纹，这种工艺的东西现在已经没人会打造了。他摸着黑把它的机关扣锁打开，熟练得好像他每天都练习这一动作，其实，这三年来，他从没碰过这个小盒。在抠开盒盖之前，他又听屏息听了一下走廊上的动静，担心万一有人来敲门。

然后他抠开了盒盖。

里面是一块坑坑洼洼的金属，它原本是一枚戒指，已经旧了，严重变了形，豁开了口。这枚戒指非常小，因为它原本是为有着孩子一样细小的双手的拉拉菲尔人打造的。

痛苦，它从来不会真正过去。而时间——时间只是从中流过，把人们感受痛苦的能力冲淡了。

他把它取出来，在手里仔细摩挲了一会，感受那些坑坑洼洼的形状，然后他把这枚残缺的戒指戴在手上，手遮住眼睛。

在他阖上的眼帘后，鲸头鹳长久地翱翔。


	7. Chapter 7

他无法在人类的语言中

找到这样的一个词句：

当他在告别人类之前，

留给活着的人类。

米沃什《菲奥里广场》

我讲到哪了？

目前为止，我已经讲了这个故事的一大半，就快到结尾了。但是，我其实很想一直讲下去。如果可以的话，我会一直讲。我会讲道，在他们的生命里走进了莫大的苦难之后，他们英勇地与它战斗了。这些活下来的人，双胞胎姐妹，奈尔，马克西马，西德，尼禄，盖乌斯，还有我们的两位英雄，他们在战胜它之后，再一次朝着新的冒险迈进，走向远方，没有人知道他们去了哪里。有一天，我会讲个这样的故事的，但不是现在，不是这一刻。

现在，请允许我按照原本的样子向你讲完这个故事。因为我是一个诗人，一个讲故事的人，直到世界上最后一颗好奇的心枯竭之前，我会不停讲这些故事。

这些人的生命里也曾经撒落下幸福的光阴，但我们先前讲的却都是些苦难和离散。这确实有些太不公平了。我接下来要讲一些快乐的事，就像你在一个慵懒的下午小酌一杯，香槟里升起的那些欢腾的、嘶嘶作响的气泡那样又轻盈又愉快。我会一边继续讲这两位英雄拯救这颗支离破碎的星球，一边讲这些快乐的事。你可能会觉得其中的一些故事是很无聊的，因为它们远远不如那些战斗和伤痛那么刻骨铭心，它们不过是一些属于过去闪光的日子的影子罢了。但毕竟，正是这些过去塑造了我们。就像这颗星球空无的大地上生长出草木和山峦，就像平地上生长出国家和村落，我们正是从我们的过去里生长出来的。

因为有着那些过去，他们——阿尔伯特和被星球祝福的英雄，才站在了这里。这里是哪？嗯，这里，这里就是一切开始的地方，也是一切结束的地方。它通常在地图的最南面，有许多危险的、不可见的暗流，沉没的船舶堆积如山，自古以来，这片海域就代表着不祥，虫洞就是从它的海底产生的，我们叫它妖歌海。

我们不说生离死别的时刻，因为英雄总是很不擅长应付那个。我们从最后一刻之前说起，你——你就是阿尔伯特，或者是英雄。为什么不呢？在成为英雄之前，他们就和我们每一个人一样，是平凡的普通人，就像你。

我要这样开始：在最后一刻到来的时候，漫长的一生从你身上流过。

是时候了，你想。

你知道，自己一定是要死了。你身上有上百处伤口，或者骨折，或者别的，但你什么也感觉不到，一点都感觉不到疼。

你并不害怕，只是觉得很累，但疲倦中也有一种奇特的欣慰——跋涉过漫长的征途，你终于可以休息了。从你有记忆以来，你一直在战场里，和这个敌人战斗，或者和那个敌人战斗，从没有停止过。后来怪兽出现了，你的敌人就换了一拨。除了战场，哪里也不需要你。你的战友们每日睡不着觉，担惊受怕，饱受无能为力和恐惧的折磨，惧怕失败，惧怕更进一步的后果……他们在你身边谵妄、喃喃自语、乞求着不存在的神明、胡乱咒骂的时候，你也时常睡不好觉。

现在，所有的这一切都化作小血珠在你眼前散落。

你并没有什么过人之处。

你七岁的时候还不会串鱼钩，比你小两岁的奈贝尔特给你做了示范。那些大孩子嘲笑你，说你像个一无是处的废物。奈贝尔特觉得这不是你的错，你看，这是件很简单的事，看我做一次，你也能做到的。他耐心地又拿出一条新的蚯蚓，重新串给你看。这个精灵族孩子很聪明，而且谦逊。但正是他的谦逊使得你生自己的气。他们都对你很好，奈贝尔特和他那个羞怯的小伙伴。你们三个从前经常一起玩。后来有一次，你们在废弃工地里玩断崖跳跃，这是件很简单的事，来呀，缇纳，你也能做到的。奈贝尔特和你先跳过去，然后鼓励那个叫缇纳的孩子。

他没能跳过来。他死了。

后来，奈贝尔特就再也不跟人说这番话了。事实上，他几乎不再和人说任何话。

你很少开口，因为你不愿意别人因你的话难过。但当你沉默，人们就不会发现这一点，而把它当做你的睿智，你的深思熟虑。你在那个聚会上也是这样的——你本来不想去，但是那些人都邀请你，你不愿意他们失落。对他们来说，这种战火里的及时行乐就像在深渊里划火柴，总能照亮一些黑暗的东西。

他们在利姆萨·罗敏萨一个岛礁餐厅里聚会，在它被“利维亚桑”引起的海啸摧毁之前，这家家族小店在这个岛礁上矗立了200多年。他们选择这里，似乎在废墟上做一些快快乐乐的事情能够给他们活下去的勇气，这样，生活就还能继续。那个晚上，每个人都格外高兴，充满希望。夏季的利姆萨·罗敏萨的夜晚充满了各种各样的声音，汇聚成一种沙沙的响声，是轻柔的海浪的声音，是凉爽的、咸味的风吹过的声音，是人们呼吸的声音，是篝火飘忽跳跃的声音。看到他们沉浸在快乐里，你也替他们高兴。你不认识那其中大部分人，即使他们似乎都认识你。他们中你最熟识的莉瑟、可露儿、阿莉塞双胞胎他们，你也仅仅相处过一年。但你是他们的镜子，从你的面孔上，他们照见他们自己的勇气和欢乐。

后来，你躲开欢笑的人群和篝火，在那片没人的小沙滩躺下来的时候，你突然想起早些时候和你交战的那个帝国将领。你记得他好像是叫盖乌斯什么的。你们交战的时候，他跟你说了特别多话，就好像他之前认识你似的。人们基本上都是这样，当你告诉他们你不记得他们了，他们就会喋喋不休地说起你和他们过去一起经历过的事情，你们分享过的见解，或者别的什么。也许原本没有这么精彩、这么美妙，但被他们的对你的感情所修饰了。当他们说完了，你说你什么感觉也没有的时候，他们总是显得很失落，且以一种更加小心翼翼的态度对待你。你其实是喜欢他们说的这些东西的，因为那些过去似乎对他们很珍贵。但他们越是给你讲这些，你离他们越远，越孤独。

你躺着，潮汐涌上来，轻柔地拥抱你，又褪落回去。

人们都觉得太子精神失常了，是怪兽害了他，让他发了疯。你虽不能认同他说的那些话，但你理解他的孤独。这多奇怪，对你好的人有那么多，你却唯独和一个想杀了你的疯子彼此理解了。在太子的生命里，只有他孤单一个。但你不是这样，你的生命里有很多人，即使你完全不认识他们了，对他们的眼泪和拥抱无动于衷，他们也依然关心你，你并不孤单。

你并不孤单，但同样孤独。

你当了搜救队员，因为你想救助别人。

在这边。探测队员朝你们喊，你们跟着他，小心地在瓦砾堆和散落一地的东西里行走。地上什么都有：镜子，茶碗，墨水瓶，粉底盒，快餐包装袋，影碟，鞋子，打蛋器。这些东西不久前还是属于一些活着的人的，就像这些瓦砾，不久前还是属于一幢三层高的爱德华时期风格的漂亮房子。你们在残垣断壁里穿行，找着探测器上信号的来源，你就是在这个时候听到她的声音的。

哎，你别哭了，你只是卡住了一条腿。你叫什么？

佩妮。

佩妮。嗯，这是个好名字，在我们那边，这个名字是牵牛花的意思。你压着的腿有感觉吗？佩妮？你能感觉到下半条腿或者脚指头吗？

我不知道，我觉得冷。我好怕。你是不是觉得我是个哭鼻子的胆小鬼？

一点也没有。我有一个小妹妹，她和你差不多年纪。你们在我眼里一样勇敢。别哭了，你越哭会觉得越冷的，坚持一下，我听到搜救队的声音了。

他们进到了那个地下室里，很快把那个断了腿的女孩挖出来带走了。那个一直陪伴着她、安慰她的女医生朝他转过来，那是个很矮小的拉拉菲尔人，比起断了腿的维菈女孩，她看上去才更像个孩子。这是最后一个了。你告诉她。这片区域里没有生还的人了。

她点点头，太阳光从天花板那个大洞洒落下来，你发现她灰头土脸的，头顶全是碎渣和尘土。过来，让我帮帮你。你把她头发上的小木片摘下来。待会前线记者就要来了，你得看上去像那么回事呀。

起先你只是想把那个碎块弄下来，但当你看到她的脸，她布满白色粉尘的、雕塑一样的脸，你从身上摸出一块手帕来，开始帮她擦那些尘土。你从她的眼窝下面抹，然后又擦了脸颊，把手帕折过来擦了她的额头，把她的脸从那些尘土里发掘，让你觉得自己像个考古队员。做完这一切之后，你看着那张脸，无法相信，这样一张美丽、沉静的脸，竟然存在在这样一片狼藉的残垣断壁之中。

你知道，生命里有一些这样的瞬间，它会让一切都从此改变。

于里昂热后来想起，穆恩布瑞达的笔记是摊开的。

他们是你见过最奇妙的搭档，在成为驾驶员之前，他们都是学者。

穆恩布瑞达死得很突然，而且无人知晓，在她待在研究所小憩，在脑子里想着那些虫洞观测数据的时候，在夜晚的某个时刻，她的心脏悄悄停止了。你们都很意外，因为她身体很好，比起学者，你常觉得她像个结实的运动员。她的同事们先发现了她，他们冲过去，搂着她，为她哭泣。那本笔记被碰到地上，打开的页面就合上了。

于里昂热研究起那本笔记，他反复抄写它，每一个字每一个笔画他都熟知。他并不是虫洞学家，他是个考古学者，但他最后和那本笔记成为了一体，那本笔记变成了他的喀恩圣堂、他的无限城、他的尼姆古神殿。你和他桥接的时候，满脑子都是那本笔记里的句子。

他们不是夫妻，甚至不是情侣。

至少，你曾经爱过。你爱过一个人，而那个人也爱你。

然后，然后，你们结婚了。

你没去过拉扎罕，没有在终末焦土雪白的沙滩上行走过，并眺望智慧之海，你没吃过千层长颈驼炖野菜，即使你给很多受战火折磨的人派送过它。你没做过的事情太多了，但是你并不是那么遗憾，你觉得人们总是期待着他们没有得到过的东西，但当他们得到的时候往往得不到任何满足。你得到又失去一些东西，你从未热切渴望那些东西，所以也并不觉得自己多么不幸。

比起那些爱着你、想念你的人，你的痛苦并没有那么多。

你想，也许在死亡的时刻，太子孤寂的深渊里终于擦亮了小火星。

我们为你特别制作了这个东西。哎，说实话吧，这是本大爷一个人为你特别定制的东西，你可得爱护她啊。老天，加隆德那家伙肯定想不到，他会眼红死的。

她真漂亮，我想，我会叫她“暗黑勇悍斧”之类的，是不是很酷？

你干嘛非要起名字呢？这可是最先进的量子束武器，它就是给你这种拯救世界的大英雄准备的，给它起个漫画书名字太幼稚了。

我还没见过你们加雷马人哪个不给自己的武器起名字的。再说，拯救世界的大英雄本来就该有一些名字很酷的武器。我一定要叫她“暗黑勇悍斧”，这是我打第一款电子游戏的时候得到的第一把武器的名字。

在短暂的失准里，你看见了星星。

后来，你意识到，那是盖乌斯额头前的第三之眼。你们在什么地方？是银泪湖吗？

可以肯定的是，六年前的你是真实存在的，而且你们确实在加尔提诺以前就见过。

原来那个时候你就想吻他了。

最后一刻，你想起你的单身派对那天，你和朋友们挤在布兰登租来的二手福特里，外面在下雨。他们所有人都被他私藏的苦艾酒灌得醉醺醺的，被雾蒙蒙的车窗外高级酒吧街暖黄的灯光晃得头昏脑胀。你也喝多了，感觉飘在半空中，莫名快乐。你说，你五岁的时候想拯救世界。布兰登顿了一下然后哈哈大笑，他拍着你的肩，力气大得像是要把什么打碎一样。奈贝尔特晕乎乎的，任妲•芮半躺在后座上做梦似的哼唱着普洛可·哈伦的歌。她曾梦想做歌剧演员，但怪兽袭来之后，没有人去看歌剧，她后来就成了摇滚乐手：

我感到有些晕眩 ，

但人群不断吆喝着再来一曲——

是真的，我直到现在还想做英雄，就像电子游戏里面那样。你配合性地用手在空中比划了一个漫画里主角变身的动作，看着剩下的人醉醺醺地笑做一团。福特驶离酒吧街，四周黯淡下来，只有街灯昏黄的的光辉，快速地从他们恍惚松弛的脸上和大张如黑洞的口中划过。

虽然我大睁着双眼 ，

它们却彷佛是闭着般盲目。

如果有这样的机会，我愿意付出任何代价。你不知道怎么反而认真起来，有些急了。任妲•芮以一种戏剧般高亢的嗓音唱着那首老歌，布兰登笑得太厉害，以至于福特朝着一个危险的建筑物歪斜地冲去。

因而我们急速地俯冲 ，

直到撞击无人探知的海底。

你是不是经常回答“我不知道”？

你启动了装置。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 任妲•芮唱的歌确实存在，来自英国20世纪60年代著名的前卫摇滚团Procol Harum，这首歌叫做A Whiter Shade of Pale


	8. Chapter 8

而当阴影拖拽到白天蓝色的边缘

又是一个夜晚，我徒劳地张开空空的双臂

头掩在手中，这双手将布满皱纹

我想起了你，像一场伟大的爱情

圣埃克絮佩里《致友人》

盖乌斯回到这个世界的那一天，是下着雪的一天。

他听到了一些声音：青磷水从管子里流过的水声，仪器散热扇的风声，人们在走廊里压着嗓子交谈的声音，扫帚扫过积雪的沙沙声。而在这些属于尘世的声音之中，艾欧泽亚的英雄无声无息地盯着他看。

他张开嘴想说点什么，就简单打个招呼，或者只是呼唤一下他。但他觉得自己其实是没发出声音来，因为年轻的英雄也没对他说什么来应答。

接着，有其他的人发现他清醒了，他们突然涌进来，挤满了这个小房间的边边角角。那里面有加雷马人，但更多人是穿着艾欧泽亚样式衣服的人、南洋人、远东人。他认识其中几个，比如西德、比如那个高个子文官，还有尼禄，还有他的医疗官，但是大部分人他见也没见过。他们全都像是见证什么重获新生一样看着他，感动不已，用各种语言感谢着某些他们信奉的神明，有一些人还相互拥抱着流泪了。他从未见过不同宗教和国家的人像这样亲密无间过。

在他们流下喜悦的泪水彼此拥抱的时候，艾欧泽亚的英雄就从他们身后悄悄离开了，他总是喜欢避开人群呆着。那些人欣慰的欢呼渐渐平息， 他们都看着他，面带笑容，像是期待着什么。他先前明明竭力想出声来着，可是现在却什么也不想说，也没有力气。很快，一个人的笑容就破碎了，开始颤抖着讲起他们在那个巨浪滔天的日子里失去的人，那个前所未有的巨大的5级怪兽，勇敢地接过英雄的使命的阿尔伯特，他们伟大的皇帝陛下。他没能讲很久，声音摇摇欲坠，另一个人接管了他的故事，然后更多的声音接管了它。利孔、莱克斯、索拉努斯姐妹、雷古拉……

随着时间的流逝，他们的话语变慢了，随着时间的流逝，他们再度变得沉默。

盖乌斯没能听他们说完，在他们说到一半的时候，他就重新睡着了。

那天就那样过去了。接下来的那些天，也那样过去了。

他躺着不能动的时候，英雄也时不时造访，他每次都挑医疗官不在的时候悄悄过来，在他这待上一会。他们不怎么说话，几乎不说话，就只是他躺着，年轻人在他旁边静静地待一会，然后和过来的时候一样悄悄离开。他恢复得很快，他的身体本来就很习惯于从伤痛中修复自己。虽然他搬回宿舍的时候医疗官们都建议他不要总是走动，因为他们给他的小腿骨弄了钢钉，但是转过年的时候他走起来已经和常人看不出分别了。

在怪兽的威胁永久地从这颗星球消失之后，人们清理了伊芙利特骸骨下面的废墟，在那些残垣断壁上种了植物，那里现在成了一个公园。但也不是所有事都朝着好的方向发展，那些艾欧泽亚人回国的时候，他无意间遇到他们在飞艇坪忧心忡忡地交谈，说他们的国土上兴起了一些新的宗教。盖乌斯听说过有人曾经在战争年代崇拜这些怪兽，将之奉为带来末日的使者。这些团体在战争时期并不受待见，但眼下和平的日子里，它们却似乎找到了新的土壤可以深入根须，突然迅速壮大起来。加雷马人很难理解这种事，因为这个国家里的人都是无神论者，即使是那些不觊觎着皇位的也这样，他们仍要熬过这星球带给他们的无数个苦寒长冬，无暇考虑神明。

现在，他每天沿着南部海岸黑色的沙滩散步一会，直到夜晚来临。伊尔萨巴德大陆的气候非常寒冷，冰期一直持续到三月，西德回到艾欧泽亚去之前曾经叫他不要这么着，说湿冷的海风会让人得风湿病。他十几年没回到过加雷马，这件事结束后，他又很快离开了，艾欧泽亚的很多地方需要他去参与重建，他就跟他说了唯一这么一句话。

英雄是在他等待夜晚的时候来的。在那之前，盖乌斯以为他已经跟着同伴们回到自己的国家去了。那个时候雪刚刚停，他走到公园里离海最近的椅子边上，觉得有钢钉的那条腿隐隐作痛，于是停下来坐着。他后背靠着椅背，凝视着海湾远处的天空里最后一丝光亮。英雄在他背后的椅子上坐下来，安静无声，他知道怎样安静地经过那些他不想打扰的人。

有一会，他们只是背靠背坐着，年轻人的头发扫到他的后脖颈，浪花飞溅到他脚上。然后，年轻的英雄讲起一件他在本国遇到的事。他在乌尔达哈参加了一个悼念遇难者的烛光守夜，嗯，他其实是偶然路过的，但是有一个眼神善良的姑娘以为他是来参加活动，就递给他一只装在杯子里的蜡烛。那个蜡烛在他手心里燃烧着，一小撮火苗在夜风里摇曳，人们安安静静地，彼此谁也不认识，让他觉得很舒适。他就是这个时候碰到了那个夫人，就算在特别昏暗的夜色里，他也隐约意识到她年轻时一定是位非常优雅、非常有教养的名媛。她可能是想跟他说一句悼念死者的话，但是看到他之后，她的脸色就变了。她看着他，又扭开头，继而又转回来面对着他，眼泪汪汪。他被弄得不知所措，只好问她是哪里冒犯了她。这位夫人却在他面前哭泣起来，嘴唇不住颤抖，泪水掉落在他捧着的蜡烛上。她认出了他挂在脖子上的猫眼石，那是她女儿的东西，自从她失踪后，她一直寻找她。

他于是就把那个挂绳送给了那位夫人。因为，这是他唯一能提供给这个伤心的母亲的事物。他不记得这个东西是哪里来的，也不记得关于这个姑娘的任何事。当这位瘦弱的夫人求他给她讲一讲她女儿的事情的时候，他什么也说不出来。

他转而问盖乌斯，决战的前夜他是不是也被这样的事情困扰着，才显得那样忧愁，因为他们明明见过两次，但对于他来说，那段过去却不存在了。

盖乌斯回答他说不是因为这件事，虽然他确实希望他能记住他们的每一场战斗，因为那都是些非常精彩的战斗，值得被一些人记住。他没进一步回答他那时候在考虑什么，英雄就没有再提问，虽然他一副非常想知道的样子。他们又安静地坐了一会，听着持续的波浪声。

一艘巡逻艇从海上驶过，船头的光亮在夜色中远去，消失在海浪中。

盖乌斯以前从未发现，这座公园有着个这么好的角落。他以前怎么从没在这地方停下来歇一会呢？这一整个冬天他都干嘛去了？他想，以后他应该常来这个地方，明年冬天，他会的。年轻的英雄也沉浸在这个景象里，他轻轻叹了一口气。盖乌斯于是反问他，他又是为了什么而叹息。年轻人犹豫了一会。

我刚刚想到，尽管这片土地上的人们不断重复破坏、杀戮、彼此伤害，但海浪依旧激荡，雪依旧消融，星星依旧明亮。

他回答道。那嗓音使盖乌斯觉得，即使背对着背也看到了他那温柔的双眼和惆怅的笑容似的。他没有想到英雄会有这种诗人一样的悲悯，这个回答令他再一次意识到他们是如此不同的两种人，但却觉得与他更亲密了。

于是他问他，你想到我房间来吗。然后他们回到他的宿舍，彼此拥抱在一起。

你之前说了什么话？就是那个晚上的时候。年轻的英雄问他，他把盖乌斯推到门旁边的墙上。

我说，你可以吻我。他回忆道。先前隐隐作痛的那条腿竟灵活自如，一点别扭的感觉也没了。

不是这个。英雄在被他捧起脸亲吻的时候挣脱出来，他有些羞赧。是后来……嗯，我们挨在一起的时候。

他想起来了。那是个很古老的词，是古代的哲人们发明的，共和时期就已经很少有人用了，因此在通用语言里没有对应的词汇。Καλοκαγαθία。强硬地解释会让它的语义变得粗糙又简陋的。你一定要知道的话，就当成“有高贵美德之人”。

英雄沉默了。盖乌斯搂着他，他一动不动。

过了一会，他用一种很低的声音说，他也并不是那样高尚，只是人们都那样说。他们要是知道他一开始就想到帝国来，肯定会唾弃他的。但他确实想这么做，因为他听说盖乌斯一直在单人驾驶，除了他没有驾驶员做这样危险的事，他想做他的搭档。但是，他的身边不断有驾驶员失去他们的搭档，他们总是很需要他填补那些失去的空白。

也不是那么难以忍受，大概是那些因此丧命的驾驶员太脆弱了。他回答。他们更紧地拥抱着，年轻的英雄进入了他。

在这个青年之前，盖乌斯没有尝试过男人。虽然他常在军队里听说这档子事。英雄插入的动作很急迫，几乎到了疼痛的地步，但并不是那么疼，不像骨头碎裂、跟腱断开那样疼痛，他很习惯忍耐疼痛。况且他需要这疼痛，这让他得以确认他们都活下来了。但是当英雄的阴茎顶到他身体里某个地方的时候，他还是难以抑制地让一阵颤栗划过全身，那种刺激非常陌生，在他看来甚至是有点恐怖的。当它袭来的时候，他什么也做不了，只能紧紧抱着在他体内顶弄的英雄，否则就会像失去缆绳的帐篷那样滑落在地。

这不像他们第一次那种充满试探和绝望的肌肤相亲，那个时候，由于英雄的眼神太过专注，令盖乌斯觉得这个青年马上就要被什么所毁灭了。完事后，他们在盖乌斯的床上并排躺着。那是张单人的行军床，他们不得不紧紧靠在一起。盖乌斯还在想着，为什么军队里那些人会这么喜欢这档子事，在随时需要紧绷着精神的战争里，怎么会有人喜欢这种令人毫无防备、失去抵抗力量的可怕快感。年轻人在他旁边动了一下，坐起来。他问他是不是想找一支烟吸，他自己不抽烟，所以他可能得穿上裤子到外面去要一根。年轻人回答他他也不抽烟，过了一会，他感觉到什么东西停留在自己额头上，像是羽毛，但没碰到他，只是悬浮着。

这个器官那么让其他地方的人好奇吗？盖乌斯闭着眼问他。因为每个加雷马人都有它，他自己时常注意不到这一点。

我摸它会让你难受吗。

不会。

于是英雄用指尖轻轻碰了碰他额头上的第三之眼。然后轻声说，他觉得它像星星。

这似乎是一句情话，它本该属于那些青涩的、羞怯、相爱的情侣。盖乌斯抓住那只手，年轻的英雄躺回他旁边，他叹了口气。

我不知道该拿你怎么办，我甚至拿不准我对你的感觉是什么。他用手爱抚过青年干燥的头发。青年把头枕到他手臂上。

但是，你可以一直和我在一起。

这个冬天就这样结束了。

年轻的英雄睡着了。

意识到这是令人惊奇的，他以前从未见过艾欧泽亚的英雄蜕去身份，作为普通人的姿态。青年的意识在他阖上的眼睑后，在无意识的旷野上巡行，他的两片嘴唇以一种完全自然的状态吻合在一起。他看上去那样普通，令盖乌斯难以把他和人们口中那些天花乱坠的名头联系起来。就在这个时候，他感到一阵眩晕，像是一颗黑暗的流星沿着他的头顶坠落，尾巴拖过他的背脊。他深呼吸了两次，站稳了，格斗训练室和熟睡的英雄又回来了。

那个时候，他想到他看过的一场戏剧，那是很早以前，他还非常年轻的时候，这个国家还是共和制的时候的事情。其中有一幕获得了满场喝彩。这一幕的情节是：国王不知道两个人中谁是俄瑞斯忒斯，愿为朋友而死的皮拉得斯说自己就是俄瑞斯特斯，但真正的俄瑞斯忒斯则坚称他才是俄瑞斯忒斯。当时，全场的观众都站立起来，报以热烈的掌声。

在他唤起的画面里，皮拉得斯的脸变成了英雄的样子，而俄瑞斯忒斯的脸则不断变换，是个剧作家，是皇帝，是一位渔民，是某个科学官，是蛮族的厨子，是他自己。而他们全都沉默着，在皮拉得斯高喊“我就是俄瑞斯特斯”的时候，他们一言不发，嘴巴紧闭着，有如蚌壳。

那个时刻，他感到一种从未有过的沉重，拉着他向下坠落。虽然他早已决定要由自己做最后启动圣石的人，但他很清楚，如果中间发生任何意外，例如——他忧虑地想——这种眩晕在关键的时刻到来。那么他非常确信，英雄就会代替他完成这个使命。在人们看来，他这样做是从天而降的使命在召唤他，使他死得其所。但在盖乌斯眼里，若他没能救他免于为星球而死的命运，那英雄就是为了自己而死的。

三月过去了，由于不再降雪，他那条打着钢钉的腿也没什么感觉了，他时常忘记那条腿曾折断过。不过，四月的中旬，接近复活节的时候，还是下了一场细小的薄雪。加雷马人不喜欢这种天气，因为它会影响今年粮食和农作物的收成。但在过去的五年结束之后，这场小雪似乎被他们原谅了，它非常轻柔、薄弱，甚至不怎么冷。他和英雄冒着雪走过公园的小路的时候，他的腿里面也不会发疼。

英雄有时候会来找他。他过来的时候，他们常沿着海滩散步，或者，很少的时候，他们会打上一场。稀薄的阳光下，积雪闪烁的光亮似乎具有某种旋律。盖乌斯一步一步踩在雪上，脚下发出轻轻的声响，这是四周唯一的声响，因为英雄的脚步是无声无息的。

早先一些时候，他们谈了一些加雷马的古代哲人的事情，自从得知那个含糊的词汇之后，英雄似乎对这些东西很感兴趣。他们一边走一边聊天，一开始，他没有发现自己在流鼻血，它落在了雪里，他才看到。最近一阵，它发作得比以前频繁一些，但也仅仅如此。他掏出手帕把它擦掉了，当他重新面对着英雄的时候，他在那张脸上又看到了那种悲惨凄苦的神情，令他觉得在隔着几个月的时间照一面镜子。

他对他说，这并不算是什么事。毕竟，那些避免了这些副作用的驾驶员，如今已经全都在另一个世界了。英雄对他点点头，但是不再说什么话了，他觉得再继续讲《会饮篇》的事不合适，他们就一言不发地走着。

他们那样走了一个小时，周围除了一片寂静，什么也没有。公园平时也有一些人，但是他们总是避开人多的地方，比如那个巨大骸骨的下巴陷进砂砾里的地方，公园是围绕那个点建起来的，时不时，会有别的国家的人来看它。那些人会幻想这个庞然巨物在海滩上颓然倒下的那个瞬间，在威胁已经永久消失的如今，那个画面似乎格外壮美，令人心驰神往。他们今天不知怎么走到了那附近，一路上，他们各怀心事，谁也没注意到。在这个有点阴冷的周末，那个地方似乎比平时聚集了更多的人。那个下颚骨的脚下摆放着一些看不清的照片，还有一些鲜花，一些其他的东西。

他想要走开，但是那些人注意到了他的方向，他们中有人认出了他。哎，请您到我们中来吧。他们凑上来邀请，盖乌斯认出其中一个是雷古拉以前的军需官。我们在悼念那些为星球战斗过的人，您还记得吗？今天是“伊芙利特”被击败的日子。我们在这个日子里悼念他们，到我们中间来吧。

他向那些人指出，当他们找不到人与雷古拉匹配的时候，这个军需官曾经私下抱怨过建造“蓝宝石”号是消耗不必要资源的铺张浪费，只是为了面子，因为他的军团长和皇帝陛下私交甚密。他甚至在第六军团听过一些极为下流的、不堪入耳的传言。这样的人没有资格为那些死去的驾驶员吊唁。那个军需官在他的谴责下落下眼泪。您到我们中间来吧。军需官流着泪祈求他。我不请求您宽恕我，但是，到我们中间来吧，我的心现在是真心实意的了。我们非常需要您这样一位英雄，怪兽入侵的年代最后一位驾驶员，请您给我们一些支撑吧。

无论如何，突然之间洗心革面……他继续指责，并极力忽视那令他难以站立的痛苦。这种痛苦仅仅存在于灵魂中，但它所遭受的痛苦甚至比身体上的痛苦还要严重，严重数倍，像一根钉子从他的后背楔入，像大头针穿过蝴蝶标本一样，把他钉在那里，使他无法呼吸。

他清楚，一直以来都很清楚，当英雄的面孔笼罩上那悲哀神情的时候；当他们在黑暗里紧紧拥抱着，月光照射进来，他蒙着星霜的蓝眼睛、褐色的头发，象牙色的脸庞，通通变成银灰色，像一张照片那样；当他在自己的背后坐下，像一片轻飘飘的树叶飘落；当他回到这个世界的第一秒，他们四目相对。

他转向英雄。青年的嘴唇无声蠕动，他听不到，但他感觉得到——他请他原谅。

暗淡的蓝天下，海潮翻滚过灰色的波浪。

他向这个对他而言最重要的人迈出了一步。但是英雄退后了一步，他朝着期待的、哀伤的、彼此拥抱着的人群抬抬下巴。

去吧，到他们身边去，他们是那样需要你。

不。

去呀。

不，不。

长久以来第一次，英雄的脸上浮现出一个微弱的笑容。然后满天飞舞起银色的雪花，飘落这人世每个生者与死者造访过的角落。那一幕如此美丽，仿佛那些雪花从诞生起就是为了这一刻，为了在英雄的笑容下无声无息地飘落。

我会一直和你在一起。

他抬起腿，它疼得很厉害，比骨头碎裂、跟腱断开还要痛苦，是钢钉吗？他不记得钢钉在哪条腿里，因为两条腿都是那么疼。他走到那些活下来的人之中，让他们握他的手，对他诉说他完全听不进去的话语。最后一次，他回头看向头脑里微弱的纽带牵引的地方。

英雄迅速迈开了一步，钻入人群。其他人全都毫无察觉，沉浸在缅怀的感伤里，仿佛得到了新的勇气。他看着英雄的肩膀顺滑地穿过他们的身体，身形变得越来越稀薄，也可能只是眼泪遮住了他的眼睛。

星球的拯救者；艾欧泽亚的英雄；海德林上的流浪者；他广袤孤独里划过的流星，在向着命运尽头前进的路途上，他永不停留驻足。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Καλοκαγαθία：kalokagathia，一个希腊语词汇，它来自kalos（美丽（外表），高贵（内心））和agathos（诚实，善良，高贵，勇敢，值得钦佩）。亚里士多德认为，这个词代表了一种达到理想的状态的人。  
> 国王不知道两个人中谁是俄瑞斯忒斯，愿为朋友而死的皮拉得斯说自己就是俄瑞斯特斯，但真正的俄瑞斯忒斯则坚称他才是俄瑞斯忒斯：这个戏剧的情节出自古罗马雄辩家西塞罗《沉思录》第三册，这段戏剧的描述系引用原文。


End file.
